Ember
by Within The Lines
Summary: Marth and Roy have been friends for as long as they can remember. Marth has been acting strange lately. Can Roy figure out what's wrong before it's too late? Warning: Yaoi
1. Trouble with the bluehaired teen

A/N: My second fanfic yay! I hope ya'll enjoy because I tried. I really did! TT

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SSBM! Would steal them if I could though...must get burglary tools..

_Ember_

_Chapter 1: Trouble with the blue-haired teen_

The clock tower ranged in the northeastern square. Roy looked up to see that the clock has just struck 12:00 midnight. His eyes scanned the area once more with his lips curved into a frown. He sighed and shook his head.

'He told me to meet him here at exactly this time. Why isn't he here yet?' he thought sadly.

Roy began the long walk back home to his house in the southwest square. He looked up with tears at the rim of his eyes to see a shooting star make its way across the dark, star-lit sky. 'I wish that he would stop telling lies to me and just be truthful for once,' he silently wished. Street lamps aligned the sidewalk and lit every dark spot on this eerily quiet night. Roy sniffed and then hugged himself.

'I forgot my jacket,' he chuckled some and then sniffed again. 'If Marth were here I'm sure he would reprimand me about going out in weather conditions such as this one,' he thought again while staring at the ground as he walked.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. His heart skipped a beat. Something or someone was following him, or was it? He picked up the pace, a little nervous now. He was an easy person to scare. Always have been and it was always something silly, but now this time it was serious. Roy started to panic as the footsteps got louder and seemed to speed up to match his pace. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed Marth's cell number. A ringing sound cut through the air. Roy stopped and so did the footsteps behind him. He turned around to see none other than...

"Marth!" Roy yelled out. He ran up to the teen and hugged him as tightly as he could but not enough to hurt him. 'Marth you idiot! That was you following me? You could have at least said something! You scared me half to death," Roy chided the teen.

Marth merely smiled and returned Roy's hug. "I'm sorry Roy. I know I was supposed to meet you in the northeastern town's square but I got a little busy and all. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

Roy smiled. "Of course, but next time call so you won't scare the hell out of me. Okay?" he pleaded.

"Of course," Marth replied to the other teen. "Roy where is your jacket!? You know it's freezing cold out here,' he reprimanded while offering Roy his jacket.

Marth and Roy are very close friends. They went to the same school together and not to mention they were childhood friends. Roy is 15 years old and Marth is two years older than him. Let me describe them for you. Marth is tall with short blue tresses and he's the prep at school. Roy is a couple inches shorter than Marth. He has wild red hair and is just an average kid at school. Well, actually he's a smartass but he's not labeled as one. He doesn't like to show it much. After all he's really quiet and shy. Roy looked up at Marth curiously.

"Hey Marth?" Roy asked curiously.

"Hm?"

"Why did you want me to meet you at the clock tower anyway?" Roy asked.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if I could stay over your house for perhaps...a few days," he said with his head hanging low.

Roy stopped in his tracks, concern shown in his bright blue eyes. "Marth is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. No need to worry about me," he said with fake cheeriness in his voice.

"Are you sure because for a moment I thought–"

"I said I'm fine!" he sighed and then smiled again. "I'm sorry it's just that I want to get away from home for a while is all. Okay?" he said.

Roy stared a little dumbfounded at him. Marth has never shouted at him before. He nodded slightly and decided to keep quiet for the rest of the walk home.

* * *

At Roy's House

Roy, his parents and Marth were all seated at the table eating dinner. Everything looked and smelled wonderful. Roy was discussing today's event with his parents while Marth sat there being unusually quiet. He stared down at his plate, twisting his fork around in the mash potatoes. Roy watched Marth out of the corner of his eyes. Marth sighed and then quickly wiped a tear from his eyes. Roy caught the action and instantly knew something **was** wrong.

"May Marth and I please be excused?" Roy asked.

His parents both looked at each other and then nodded. Roy quickly got up from the table and pulled Marth along with him upstairs. He pushed him into his room and closed the door, leaning against it with his arms crossed. "Marth tell me what's wrong. I know for a fact that you have been acting strange since the beginning of the school year," he said.

Marth looked away and then walked over to the bed and laid down on it. He turned away from Roy. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Perhaps tomorrow," he said dully.

Roy frowned. "Well you're room is across the hall so move," he said while attempting to push Marth off the bed, but to no avail. Marth abruptly sat up and then pushed Roy off the bed instead.

Roy landed on the floor with a thud and huffed. "Fine, I see how you are." He snatched up his pillow and went into the room across the hall. He heard Marth's voice from the other room.

"Goodnight Roy!" And this time it had real cheeriness in his voice.

"Shutup Marth!" he yelled back and closed the door. He flopped onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head. Soon sleep claimed him for the night, but the other teen remained awake.

Marth stood and walked onto the balcony and leaned on the rail. 'What am I going to do? I can't tell Roy what's happening to me at home. If I did he probably wouldn't think of me as the same anymore...' with that last thought he walked back to the bed and let sleep claim him too.

A/N: This is my first fanfic for Super Smash Bros. Melee so..don't get mad at meh! Ò.ó Read and review please! .


	2. Abuse

_A/N: Okay this is the second chappy for Ember. Sorry if I didn't update so soon. If I have at least 2 reviews then I was going to put up chapter 2 which I finished long ago...ahem. Anyway! I hope everyone enjoys! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SSBM! Would steal them if I could though...must get burglary tools_

_Ember_

_Chapter 2: Abuse_

Roy laid in bed snoozing away until he felt a heavy weight smashing on top of him. He instantly jumped up and looked around. His blurry vision came into focus on a blue-haired teen, who had a big grin plastered on his face by the way. Roy groaned and let his head hit the pillow again.

"Marth . . . go away," he groaned.

"But why? It's morning! And breakfast is ready!" Marth said cheerfully.

Roy noticed this and instantly sat up again, eyeing him. ' Yesterday he seemed depressed and distant and now he's all happy and cheerful. I don't get it. If only I knew...and I will. .eventually,' he thought.

Marth tilted his head to the side. "What's the matter Roy? You're looking at me as if I did something wrong," he said with that goofy grin still plastered on his face.

"It's nothing. I'm going to get dressed now, so you have to get out," Roy said firmly.

"Why are you being so mean Roy? Don't you love me anymore?" Marth cooed.

Roy blushed and backed into the headboard. "M-Marth?" he stuttered.

Marth inched closer to him with a small smile on his face. Just as he was about to reach out and grab him the door swung open! Marth fell off the bed and landed on his head with swirly eyes.

Roy's dad stood in the doorway eyeing the two suspiciously.

"I wanted to remind you two that breakfast is ready," He said while eyeing Marth with a frown on his face.

Marth cleared his throat and found the floor very interesting. Roy still had the small blush on his face but nodded his response nonetheless. Roy's father left out and the two boys looked at each other.

"Now look what you done did. My dad is probably suspicious of us now," Roy whined.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Marth smiled.

"No! You threw me out of my own room last night," Roy said getting up from the bed. He walked across the hall and into his own room and shut the door behind him.

Marth chuckled and laid back on the bed. He decided to go down to breakfast when Roy was ready. He sighed and then turned over on his side. 'I don't want to go back home. Right after mom died everything just went . . . wrong. A lot of things have changed, even between me and Roy. Well to me it has. Roy and I are close friends but . . . instead of . . . instead of being friends I wish that. . .'

"Hey! I'm ready," Roy called while rushing downstairs.

"Oh all right, here I come," Marth said lazily.

After breakfast Marth and Roy went outside to find something interesting to do. Roy wore his dark blue jacket and blue denim jeans while Marth wore just a short-sleeved black T-shirt with a skull on it and black jeans. ( Nice. Don't hate! O.o;; )

They walked through Roy's backyard, which was huge by the way. Since it was in the middle of Autumn everything looked stunning. The trees were tall and had a mix of red and orange leaves. Some trees had pink leaves on them (Sakura trees!). The grass was lush and tall and the flowers flourished here and there.

"Wow, everything looks so wonderful," Marth said quietly, but Roy caught it.

The redhead smiled and closed his eyes, lifting his hands into the air to stretch. He took a deep breath of the crisp, clean air. Marth watched him with amusement dancing in his eyes. He walked up behind Roy and whispered in his ear.

"You know what I think this day needs?" he asked.

"What?" Roy replied. Shivers ran up and down his spine.

"It needs. . .this!" he yelled and dropped a pile of crunchy leaves in Roy's hair.

Roy stood there dumbfounded and then stared at Marth. "Isn't this a little kindergarten?" he asked.

"I guess," Marth said sadly and turned around with a frown on his face. Suddenly a pile of leaves piled themselves on top of his head. Marth spun around to see Roy laughing his head off. He narrowed his eyes and walked away seething.

"Aw what's the matter Marth? Sore because I got you back?" Roy said, still laughing. His eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucers. "Marth. . .what are you doing?" Roy said in alarm.

"Oh nothing. Just a little payback!" Marth said and sprayed water on Roy using none other than the water hose!

Roy stood there drenched and then he glared at Marth. "You are so in for it! Come here!" he chased Marth out of the backyard and back to the front of the house. Marth froze in his tracks with his jaw dropped. Roy ran up behind him and then stopped also. He looked up at Marth.

"Marth what is it?" He asked and then looked in the direction that he was staring in to see his father. "Oh, it's your dad. Let's go say hi." Just as Roy was about to make his way over Marth grabbed him and ran back into the backyard.

"Marth?" Roy looked at his friend in puzzlement. 'What's wrong with him? It's only his dad,' he thought.

"I. . .I don't want to see him," Marth said with his head hanging low. His bangs covered his eyes and his mouth formed a frown.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Roy asked with concern shown in his sapphire eyes.

"It's nothing. . ." Marth replied.

"But. . .'

"I said it's nothing! Just shut up about it okay!?" he yelled harshly.

Roy went silent and looked down. Suddenly Roy's father and Mr. Altea ( god I have got to find a last name for Roy's parents. Help me will ya? ) walked up to the two.

"It seems that Marth has to go home," Said Roy's dad.

"Oh, okay. Can Marth come back tomorrow?" Roy asked. It sounded like a plead more than a inquiry.

"We shall see," Mr. Altea replied coldly. "Let's go Marth. . .now," he said firmly. He started to walk away to go to his car.

Marth followed behind him, very slowly might I add. Once he got into the car his father pulled off in the direction of home. Marth stayed silent. He glanced at his father to see him frowning and with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He shuddered and wished that any stop lights that they happened upon would delay their journey home. Once they got home they both stepped out of the car and he stood there watching his father walk up the steps to their house. Once he unlocked the door he turned to stare at Marth. The look in his eyes conveyed something akin to malice and scorn.

"Well. . .come on," he said in a creepy calm voice. ( x.x creepy )

Tears streamed down Marth's face as he slowly took his time going up the steps. Once he reached the top he stared at his father. Suddenly he grabbed Marth and threw him into the house! The neighbors next door could here yelling and screaming coming from the Altea's house.

Meanwhile

Roy decided to take a walk around the neighborhood since there was nothing else to do. He pondered on what happened earlier. 'Why was Marth so afraid when his father came by? I don't understand. And he was perfectly fine earlier,' he thought perplexed.

The _pitter-patter_ of high heels could be heard coming down the street towards him. He looked up to see Peach, his friend since sixth grade. She smiled and waved to him.

"Hello Roy! How are you today?" she asked while clasping her hands together.

"I'm fine, except that I'm concerned about Marth," Roy said anxiously.

"Oh? What's wrong with little boy blue?" Peach joked.

"Don't call him that! He's really been depressed lately. I think something might be happening to him, but he won't tell me," Roy said sadly.

"Oh what is up with you and always worrying about him? He's probably just being stuck up or whatever. He'll be normal again. Instead of contemplating on what to do about Marth how about we go out for ice cream? Hmm?" Peach said flirtatiously.

"Umm, well...I don't know," Roy said with uncertainty.

"Oh come on!" Peach grabbed Roy's hand and ran for the ice cream parlor.

Marth's house...

Marth lay on the floor in tears. He looked upstairs to see his bedroom door open. He attempted to crawl back up to his room only to get pulled back by none other than his father.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Mr. Altea asked in that creepy and calm voice again.

"Stop. . .please," Marth choked on his tears. He was suddenly backhanded into a wall.

Marth slid down the wall with blood trickling from his mouth. He sobbed on the cold marble floor. Mr. Altea stared down at his son in satisfaction. He kneeled down to Marth's level and lifted his chin to meet his gaze.

"Are you scared?" he cooed.

Marth whimpered and then blacked out on the floor and a cruel smirk made it's way onto his lips.

"Good..." He stood and went upstairs, leaving Marth all alone and unconscious on the living room floor.

_A/N: I hoped ya'll enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review! Oh, and I need a last name for Roy please. And another thing before I forget. If any of you think there is something this story needs or if you ever have any ideas that you think I should put in my future chapters then feel free to tell me! I'm trying to improve. I really am. So, uh yeah. Thanks! _


	3. The Great Escape

_A/N: Here's Chappy 3 everyone! Hope you all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of SSBM or (Fire Emblem) Characters in this story!_

_Chapter 3:_ _The Great Escape _

"Come on Roy!" Peach giggled as she dragged him towards the ice cream parlor.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Roy yelled.

When peach reached the ice cream parlor she began to look around in the freezers for different flavors of ice-cream. She got a triple scoop ice cream cone with flavors of cookies n' cream, chocolate mint, and rocky road.

"Mmm! Delicious! Thank you Roy!" Peach smiled.

"Yeah. . .sure," Roy said sadly.

'Marth. . .what's happening to you?' Roy thought.

* * *

Marth's eyes slowly opened and then they shut again, tightly this time. The floor was really cold! Marth sat up abruptly, but instantly regretted it and winced in pain. He looked himself over to see cuts, bruises, and minor scratches that covered his face, arms, and legs. He let out a small moan before standing up and making his way down the hall to his bedroom. He grabbed a first aid kit out of his medical supply cabinet and then stuffed it in a backpack he found laying around. He packed some clothes, snacks, and all the money he ever saved up since fourth grade which came to about $2,000. The last two things he packed was a stuffed teddy bear from Roy and pictures of his mother.

Marth really missed her. She died a years ago in a car accident. He stared at her picture for a few more minutes before stuffing it in his pack with the rest of his things and then placing it securely on his back. He crept down the hall to his father's bedroom and peeked inside. Although it was dark he could see the lucid figure of his father sleeping.

'All I have to do is be as quiet as possible and he won't notice me. . .' Marth thought.

Marth crept quickly yet silently down the hall. He went into the main room again and went down the few steps to the door. Once outside he dashed down the steps and ran. He decided to just keep running, not knowing where he was headed or what was in store for him.

'I'm never going back! I can't let him find me!' Marth thought anxiously.

* * *

Roy rolled his eyes in annoyance. Peach was still holding onto his arm and he was getting sick of it. All he wanted to do was find Marth! Roy groaned irately and pulled away from her. Peach blinked, startled at his actions.

"Roy? Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I. . .I have to go!" Roy took off for Marth's house.

'I have to find him! I have to find him!' Roy thought eagerly.

He ran down the street with great haste, his lungs beginning to burn from the lack of air. The first place he needed to go was Marth's house. He would surely be there unless they went somewhere else. Stray tears leaked out of his eyes as a result of the cold rushing wind blowing against his face as he ran. He squinted his eyes to see through his now blurred vision. His eyes widened at a familiar looking sign down the street.

'There's the bus-stop!' Roy thought with glee.

Suddenly the metro bus came out of nowhere and pulled up at the stop. Roy's moment of animated delight vanished as it let one person onboard and then began to take off.

"No!" Anime tears cascaded down his face in waves as the bus's silhouette steadily disappeared into the distance along with its proximity.

Roy fell to his knees in a overly dramatic pose. His arms at his side and his jaw almost touching the ground. 'Why!?' he thought in anguish. "My only one-way ticket to Marth's house. . .gone," he thought sadly again. Suddenly footsteps drew near and stopped directly behind him. Roy froze in fear. His mind drew a blank, ". . . ." (Except for the dots visible in his head).

"Roy?" said an awfully familiar voice.

Roy turned around to see none other than. . . "Marth!" (Wow, how many times have they bumped into each other unexpectedly?)

Marth smiled slightly at the sight of his best friend. Of course he was happy to see him again, but there were still other things on his conscience that were impossible to disregard. After all, he has to live with his maniac of a father until he is old enough to move out.

"Marth, I am. . .." Roy stared at Marth for a second. "Your hat is covering your face. Here let me get that for you," Roy said as he reached up to take the hat off.

Marth slapped his hand away and stumbled back a bit. "No! I want it this way," Marth said quickly.

Roy looked at him funny and then swiped his hat off. The hat fell from his hands and it seemed to hit the ground in slow motion. He stared with his mouth gaped open and sadness washed over his features.

"Marth. . .wh...what happened? Your face. . ." Roy stuttered before looking him over. "And your arms too!"

Marth frowned and looked away. ' I didn't want him to see me like this! Now what am I supposed to tell him?'

"Who did this to you?" Roy asked angrily.

Marth snapped his head in Roy's direction. "No one. I slipped and fell...skid across the sidewalk..it's nothing," he lied.

Roy stared him in the eyes. As possible as that could've been he didn't buy it. He sighed and decided to just drop the subject. He then noticed a fairly large backpack on Marth's shoulders.

"Marth? Are you going somewhere?" Roy asked.

He looked back at his pack and then to Roy in panic. "Um, yeah I guess," he said hesitantly.

Roy eyed him suspiciously. "Where **were **you going?"

"I don't know really. . ." Marth sighed.

Roy's eyes widened. "You were going to run away from home weren't you!?" He stared at Marth in shock before fwapping him upside the head with a glove (that came out of nowhere. This is SSMB, I can do that hee).

Marth held his cheek and then glared at Roy. "Roy Pherae!" He began to chase after him.

Roy's eyes widened and he ran down the street. Marth chased him all the way. This scene ends with twinkling stars and a gleaming moon shining brightly in the midnight sky.

_A/N: I hope I didn't take a long time putting this chapter up, but if I did then Gomen!! Hopefully these chapters get better cause if they suck I have no choice but to delete them...well delete the story, but have no fear! I won't be deleting anything unless I get a lot of bad reviews. Thanks for reviewing people! Oh and I'd like to thank:_

_Firedragongirl _

And _Soriku-Video-Gamer_

_For helping me pick out a last name for Roy. I really appreciate it! I'll be sure to read and review your stories too! Ja ne _


	4. A Low Profile and A Painful Discovery

_A/N: I'm back! -Puts on a serious face- Okay listen up! The reason I haven't updated any chapters despite the fact I said I would and that I could do it quickly is simple. Not enough reviews. I only got well . . . two reviews for chapter three! Should I rewrite it? Make it better? If so I will. I will give everyone chapter four now, but if you want changes done to chapter three please let me know and I'll do so. Also I may have to change chapter four if I do this or I can make it so that I won't have to . . . stick to the story line. Anyway! Enjoy! Oh! Don't forget to read and review people!_

_Disclaimer: -Glares- I don't own any of the SSBM a.k.a. Fire Emblem characters! -Sighs and takes out sledge hammer- Now where are those damn people who make the copyrights???_

_Chapter Four: _Marth's Low Profile and A Painful Discovery

The sun rose high into the sky and as if on cue the clouds moved to the side to make a passage so that the mighty ball of fire could complete its task. Almost as if the sun itself was awaking from its slumber, it yawned and stretched causing bright rays to shoot out in every direction of the sky. Be the rays horizontal, vertical, or diagonal each and every one hit its target. One of those targets happened to be Roy's house. A ray penetrated the window and shined violently upon Marth's face.

He groaned and turned over on his side so that his back faced the persistent rays instead. But the rays wouldn't give up and they shined brighter than before and began to take up more space in the now nearly sunlit room. He pulled the covers over his head, but found that going back to sleep was almost impossible now that his eyes were open, and because he was hungry.

'In times like these one would wonder just how far man would go to avoid such annoying obstacles,' he thought grouchily. ( Super Mario Sunshine! Woohoo! Lol)

As he stood from the bed another thought came to his mind, 'Perhaps wearing sunglasses to bed,' he thought tiredly as he exited the room. Sliding his feet across the floor, he made his way to Roy's room. He looked to his right to see the door to the parent's room open and Roy's father wearing sunglasses. 'On second thought . . . I change my mind.'

Marth stood in front of Roy's room and lifted a fisted hand to knock on the door, but Roy beat him to it. So, when Roy stepped out of his room he walked straight into Marth and their lips met in a fiery kiss.

Roy's eyes widened, as did Marth's and they both parted with red tinted cheeks. Marth smirked and laid a hand on top of Roy's messy red hair.

"Roy, I never knew you felt that way about me. Could this possibly be a sign that– "

"No! No way no how!" Roy's blush deepened as he pushed Marth away.

Marth smiled and took note of Roy's crimson colored face. 'He's so cute when he gets all sentimental and shy like this.'

"It seems to me that someone is feeling . . . slushy," Marth teased.

"What!? No!" Roy objected nervously.

"Hmm . . . soppy perhaps?" Marth quirked a brow as he pretended to be in deep thought.

"Marth, let's just get dressed and go out to eat. My parents won't wake up for a while," Roy said with a scowl.

"Fine, fine." Marth went to go change from his medieval pajamas to his casual wear.

* * *

-At the Asanagi café- 

Roy had ordered a sausage biscuit and an orange juice while Marth ordered a coffee with cream. The blue-haired teen sat staring out of the window and sipping his coffee and then went back to reading his book called, _The Joys of Yaoi Love._

Roy stared at Marth. " What the hell. Marth . . . what are you reading?"

"Mmm, the joys of Yaoi love. You see Roy, you and I are like–"

Roy got up to throw away his trash with a blush on his face. 'That baka.'

Marth chuckled and turned to look out the window again to see . . . 'The prep queen. I gotta keep a low profile. I can't let "Princess" Peach see me or else this will get out for sure.' Marth ducked and surveyed the café. There seemed to be a library along with a small reading area in the back.

Roy came back and raised a brow at Marth who seemed to be demonstrating poor stealth tactics. He then looked out the window to see Peach heading this way. 'Oh damn. Why is she here? If anything she'll probably force me to buy her breakfast.'

"Marth, you gotta hide! And . . . I think I'll hide with you," Roy said while grabbing Marth by the collar and dragging him towards the library in the back.

"Roy! Roy! You're going to kill me!" Marth said as he desperately tried to cling to life while being dragged mercilessly into some random section of the library.

Roy let Marth go and stared at something. Marth stood and dusted himself and then turned to glare at the shorter teen. What was he looking at anyway? He turned to see Zelda, the most popular girl in their school. Why in the hell is he staring at her? Marth waved a hand in front of Roy's face, but got no response in return.

"Hello Everyone! Your queen has arrived!" Peach announced vociferously, making heads turn and glares harden.

Zelda's head snapped up to look at the source of the disturbance. It was Peach, one of her best friends at Fire Emblem High. She then noticed Marth and Roy standing there. 'Oh my god! It's Marth! The high school cutie! And . . . Roy, the redheaded geek that her friends tried to usher her into going out with. She gave a weak smile and then suddenly lost interest in reading her book.

"Roy would you snap out of it? We should pay the bill and then get out of here," Marth said hastily.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Roy and . . . Marth. 'Why are they always hanging out together!? No matter. I'll just get rid of that little problem,' she thought with malice. Roy you should really get better friends. Here, let me get rid of him for you," Peach said in a sickenly sweet voice.

The crazy girl pulled a frying pan out of her purse and raised it over her head with an evil glint in her eyes. Marth didn't like this at all. He tried dragging Roy out of there, but dammit why wouldn't his feet move? Was he glued to the floor or something?

"Hey Z-Zelda," Roy said in a daze.

Zelda ignored Roy, but waved a shy hand at Marth.

"Roy?" Marth said with a hint of hurt in his voice. (Yeah, Marth is ignoring her too.)

Just as Peach swung vertically with the frying pan, Marth let go of Roy's hand and ran off in the direction of the table that they had sat at minutes before. He hurriedly took out some cash and dropped it onto the table before running out of the café leaving Roy, the popular and drama queen Zelda, and the crazy princess Peach behind.

* * *

-Dream Land Park- 

At first it was sunny earlier this morning, but now it seemed as if everything changed so that it could perfectly match how Marth felt at the moment . . . gloomy. The sky was getting dark, the clouds turned gray, and the sun hid behind it all. Rain began to fall as the sky shed its tears of melancholy.

Marth walked over to the bench with his hands in his pocket and then plopped down carelessly onto the hard wood. 'So I guess Roy likes Zelda huh. I should've known. He would never like me in that way. After all we're just friends and boys don't go together anyway. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he lifted his head to the sky. Rain trickled upon and down his face. It could have been tears mixed in with the rain, but you couldn't really tell.

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he took it out to stare at the number and name printed in bold letters on the front. ' **Altea Residence . . . '**

Marth closed his eyes tightly and flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Marth . . . "

"Yes father?"

"Where in the hell are you? You better bring your ass back here because if you don't and I have to come and find you there will be hell to pay. Do you hear me!?" Mr. Altea yelled into the phone.

Marth flipped the phone shut and sobbed into his hands. The rain seemed to pour even heavier if possible. He sniffed and stood, walking over to the Fountain of Dreams. The water was so clear and immaculate that he could see his reflection perfectly in the water. The water seemed to glow and reflect the moon's beam as water from the top trickled down into the lower level of the fountain. He stared sullenly into the water as he recalled all of the dark memories of his past.

Sapphire eyes turned into a cold ice blue hue as he gripped onto the stone edge of the fountain. He shook violently with anger as memories played through his mind like a horror movie. The water in the fountain froze over and the water that trickled from the top turned into ice shards and shattered into who knows how many pieces. The ground beneath him froze over and soon began to look like an ice-skating rink. Trees glittered with frost, the park benches sparkled, and the temperature dropped below zero degrees. Marth could see his own breath in front of his face, but to him the temperature hasn't changed at all. Snowflakes fell to he ground and then melted, returning back into its original form, water, before turning into ice all over again as it hit frozen ground.

It was now snowing . . . in the month of October. Tears streamed down the blue-haired teen's face and then froze up into a shard of ice and shattered as it hit the ground. A voice ringed out in the distance, but Marth could care less. He felt so hurt. His emotions ran wild and the only thing he could truly feel right now was hatred. The voice in the distance sounded closer now. Marth turned around to see Roy staring at him with shock and worry on his face. Roy looked around, a bit confused as to why it was snowing like this.

"Why are you here?" Marth said with a hint of stoicism.

"Marth, you just suddenly left and I was worried about you," Roy said quietly. "What happened Marth?"

"Nothing happened. Just go home," Marth said in a brusque manner.

"But Marth . . ."

"Leave!" Marth said and as if on cue a flurry of snow and ice rose up from the ground to forcefully knock Roy into a tree.

Roy hurriedly left the scene, oblivious to fiery streaks streaming down his cheeks. ' I'm so confused. What just happened . . . '

Marth suddenly fell unconscious and everything began to melt, looking as if an aberration had never occurred in this flawless picture of nature.


	5. Departure

A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter five! See, if I wasn't so distracted with those other stories this would have been updated faster. So, I promise to stick to this one for now. . .at least for a few more chapters. -smiles sheepishly- Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for this story as in: What should happen in the middle, what should happen in the end or whatever then let me know. I might get writer's block ya know. So, read and review please! And enjoy!

_Character Thoughts/ Scene change_

POV Change

**Author's Note/ End Note**

Disclaimer: I won't say it! You can't make me!

Chapter Five: Departure

* * *

It was now midnight. The stars twinkled in the night sky along with the gleaming moon. The trees and grass swayed with the winds gentle breeze. And a blanket of darkness covered every household in the neighborhood. Everyone was inside their house either sleeping or still up doing whatever they do. 

Marth, however, had other thoughts on his mind. He scurried across the street and over to a beige house with a red roof. This is Roy's house. No lights seemed to be on in there, but Roy is a light sleeper. He can hear a pin drop in his sleep!

_But I'm just going to my room to get my stuff and then get out of there so I should be okay without being noticed. _Or so he told himself.

Marth climbed up the vines growing on one side of the house and hoisted himself onto the roof. _Made it! Now to get into the room. _Marth tried lifting the window but it didn't budge. It was locked. He stared at it with a scowl. _I don't remember locking the window._

He sighed and looked up at the sky. This was going to be harder than he thought. After contemplating a bit he decided to try other windows.

Every window in the house was locked except for one. . .

_Roy's room. . ._Marth narrowed his eyes and silently cursed the gods for making fate so cruel to him. After he was inside he looked around for any signs of said red head, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. _Maybe he was in the bathroom? Or the kitchen? Or maybe he just wasn't home yet. Probably out somewhere with that damn Zelda. _He thought with a frown.

Wherever Roy was, he just had to make sure that he hurries up before he gets back. After all, he didn't want to see him after what happened earlier. _I don't see what is so special about her anyway. She is over dramatic, whiny, and way out of his league. _He again thought in resentment.

The blue haired teen made his way into the hallway. After looking both ways he quickly lunged into his own room (Poor stealth tactic # 540 ). As soon as he reached his room he began grabbing his stuff, which wasn't much by the way, and stuffed it into his backpack. Just as he slung the bag over his shoulder the lights flickered on and the door cracked open.

"Marth?"

Marth froze. It seems that Roy has excellent stealth tactics for the taller boy didn't even notice him in the room until the lights came on. He silently cursed for the second time that day and turned to see Roy in the doorway with a tear-streaked face and red puffy eyes. _He was crying?_

_Tch, why should I care anyway?_ He looked away and faced the window instead. He couldn't bear to look at him. He couldn't given in. All he wanted to do right now was to get away. And besides, if his father found him here it would be hell to pay. . .as Mr. Altea put it.

"Marth, where are you going?" Roy's voiced was hoarse as if he had been crying for quite a while.

Marth cringed and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to block out his friend's voice.

He unlocked the window and proceeded to crawl out of there, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Marth looked at Roy again to this time see a frown on his face again.

"Tell me where you are going! Why are you ignoring me damn it!?" Roy shouted.

It was at this time that rain decided to pour heavily outside. Funny how the weather seemed to match exactly the mood of the atmosphere.

"Quiet. You're going to wake everyone else," Marth said coldly.

The red head almost shuddered at the coldness of his voice. The last time that he had ever heard his friend speak in such a tone was when they first met. When they didn't know each other then.

That intimidation was soon replaced by anger when the shorter of the two snapped his head up, a fierce look in his eyes.

"I don't care if I wake everyone else! I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Rage emanated in waves off the boy. Marth was surprised. Usually he was always quiet, sweet, and kind. _I guess everyone has a fiery side to them then._

"You're a nuisance. . ." Marth still faced the window.

"Huh?" Confusion shown vividly in Roy's eyes.

"Why do you need me here? I was never anybody important anyway! In school I'm nothing but "the popular" guy! Nobody knows how I feel or knows the real me! You don't see me. You see right pass me. You should stay with Zelda. You two would make a lovely couple, don't you think?" Marth glared at the shorter boy.

"So is this what this is all about?" Roy said quietly. "You're jealous just because I like Zelda? Why do you care if I like Zelda or not? Who are you to tell me who I can and can't be with? If that's how you feel then maybe. . . .maybe you should leave."

Roy turned and left out of the room. Thunder boomed in the sky, a flash of lightning following afterwards. Marth closed his eyes and sighed. _Fine. _He left through the window and jumped from the roof and then proceeded to run down the street to who knows where.

* * *

_Next Morning: Somewhere in an abandoned park _

Marth laid on the grass in some old abandoned park somewhere. He had nowhere to go and he didn't want to stay with Roy again. After all, he didn't want him there either.

_If that's how you feel then maybe. . .maybe you should leave._

The blue haired teen looked up at the sky with a sigh. _Well, this is stupid. _He suddenly heard footsteps coming closer towards him and sat up to see who was there. Five guys, all of them carrying weapons was staring straight at him. They didn't look too friendly either. They were probably gang members, something that he really didn't want to deal with at the moment.

_Crap. I should get out of here. Maybe they'll let me go silently?_ He grabbed his backpack and stood, ready to make a run for it when suddenly. . .

"Hey kid! Where do you think you're going?" said one of the guys.

Marth spared him a nervous glance. The guy was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, a wrist band on his arm, and wore a blue scarf on his head. In his hand he held a rusty old pipe. Marth swallowed hard and looked over at a line of trees. Maybe he could make it if he ran for it.

"Hey, you do realize that you're trespassing right?" the guy said with a smug look.

The other guys were walking closer, looking like ravenous tigers hunting for prey. He was definitely not going to stand here like some stupid high school kid and take a beating from a gang of guys with murderous intents. No, he was going to run like a cowardly high school kid and live to see the next day. He backed up into the woods.

"Hey! Where are you going! Don't you run from me!" the guy charged straight at him!

_Time to go! _Marth ran as fast as his legs would go through the thick trees. He dodged stray branches, plants with thorns, and other weird looking stuff in there. _I just hope that there's no cliff around here somewhere. _Those guys were hot on his trail. Soon he came to his greatest fear.

A cliff. . .

Marth took off his backpack and swung it angrily at some invisible object. "Damn it! I said no cliffs!"

"There he goes!"

"Get him!"

Marth looked down from the cliff. It was a long way down. There didn't look to be any other way around it either. He sighed. _So, do I fall to my death or let them murder me?_

The leader of the gang stopped and stared Marth down. Marth stared back, breathing heavily from the chase. The leader took a step forward causing Marth to take a step backwards. The ledge of the cliff crumbled a bit beneath Marth's feet making him stumble. He gasped and looked back towards the other guy. The leader smiled evilly and grabbed the teen by his shirt.

"Let this be a lesson to ya. . .princess," he laughed maniacally, his friends joining in the laughter.

"I'm not a princess. I'm a boy." Marth glared at the man.

"Funny. You look like a girl to me." The man grabbed Marth by his hair and lifted him off the ground. He laughed at him again.

"Argh! Let me go! You bastard!" Marth screamed.

"As you wish, princess," the man chuckled as he threw Marth down the cliff.

Blue tresses whipped across the boy's face as he fell hundreds of feet down a dark ditch._ Oh no. . .I'm going to die. . ._

* * *

_Fire Emblem High School_

Roy's POV

I sat in the back of the class room taking notes in biology class. I looked over to the empty seat on my left. Marth didn't come to school today. _I guessed his dad let him stay home from school today. Come to think of it, I still don't know why Marth freaked out when his father came over that day. Oh why do I care? _

"Now we will talk about chemical factors affecting metabolic activity," Mrs. Brooks stated.

_She goes on and on. All she ever does is lecture us and then gives us a quiz at the end of the day. _I looked over at Peach and Zelda who were engaged in some conversation about make-up. To my far left Ganon was throwing spit balls at some weird kid named Ness. And Fox was sleeping on his desk with drool coming out of his mouth. . ._ew_. _I could pass this class with my eyes closed. Notes aren't even needed. I'm just wasting paper. I mean come on! She "accidentally" leaves the notes on the board during every test_. I rolled my eyes.

_Although me and Marth argued_. . . I looked over at Zelda and sighed. _I still can't help but worry about him. He's my best friend and nobody ever listened to me or understands me like he does._

_I miss him. . ._Realization suddenly dawned on me. (A little **too** late) _Marth tried to kiss me that day! _I blushed wildly. _He was only playing, right? _

A ruler slammed down on my desk. "Roy! Pay attention!" Mrs. Brooks said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I sighed again.

_I can't help but think that Marth is in trouble. _The clock read 2:00 p.m.

* * *

**Omg! I can't help but think that this chapter was so boring and stupid. I got writer's block and everything! This chapter sucked. -- I promise to make a better one people! Do you think Marth will live? Hmm, maybe I should kill him off, ne? Muhaha! -cough- **

**Read and Review please! .**


	6. The Princes of Ice and Fire

A/N: I didn't expect to get reviews so soon and right after I posted too. I'm so happy! -sniffs- Perhaps I can write better stories in the future ne? But for now, I shall continue this one -ponders on how it should end- I have a lot of thinking to do.

POV Change

_Character Thoughts/ Scene Change_

**Author Notes/ End Notes**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the. . .aw forget it.

Chapter Six: The Ice Prince

It was so dark. He was still falling, falling fast and the pressure of the drop made everything worse. Marth screamed as the ground below him became slightly visible and his life flashed before his eyes. Fear took over so that It was the only emotion he felt.

Suddenly his sapphire eyes took on an ice blue color, a blue aura surrounded his form, and the temperature of the air dropped below freezing. Despite the temperature, this had no effect on Marth.

He clenched his hands into fists and everything turned into ice. A strong wind slowed his fall and instead blew him upwards. He gently landed on a ledge that frosted over where he slid the rest of the way to the ground from there.

Marth fell to his knees and stared at the ground, his eyes wide with shock. He hasn't the slightest clue as to how he did that or what happened. He looked his hands over, examining them. _How did I do that? What am I?_ He snapped his up to the sound of distant laughter. _That bastard._

"It looks like the "princess" has fallen from his throne. We won't be seeing that trespassing brat again," said The Leader.

He turned his back on the cliff and started to walk back in the forest. Suddenly a cold, harsh wind blew pass them, leaving cuts and scratches on their faces.

"What the!?"

"How in the hell did that happen?"

"What's going on!?"

Marth rose up from behind the cliff with a fierce look in his eyes. Ice shot out of both of his hands making an ice elevator to lift the boy to the cliff's edge. He smirked and jumped to the ground.

The leader stared at him in shock, and fear. The boy was using some weird magical ice powers and in the middle of October.

"Wh-what are you!?" The Leader stuttered.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Marth shot a blast of ice at two of the other guys. "I am the "trespassing brat" that you wanted dead (for sleeping on "their" grass by the way)." He shot another blast of ice at the last two guys, freezing them in place. "But overall, I am The Ice Prince, Marth Altea." Said boy shot one last blast of ice at The Leader just as he screamed for mercy.

Marth walked pass the ice statues and as he did a blizzard blew by and shattered them to pieces to be carried away. The teen stopped in his tracks and turned to look back. "Don't you just love ice?" he smiled darkly.

* * *

_Fire Emblem High_

School was out. Roy ran as fast as he could towards home. His plan was to stop by home and then begin on his quest to find Marth. _Maybe we could make up or something. Yeah, that's it. . but how?_ _Right now I'll just focus on finding him first and think of an apology later. _

"Tadaima!" Roy shouted as he burst through the door of his home. His parents jumped out of their seats, startled at the sudden notion. Usually their son would walk calmly through the door followed by a soft greeting. Maybe he had a really good day today? The redhead rushed upstairs to his bedroomthrew his pack on the bed, and just stood there thinking. _First stop, Marth's house!_

He didn't bother to go back out the room, but instead jumped from his window onto the roof and then made his way to the ground. After he was on the ground he ran for Marth's house. _Now all I have to worry about is running into Peach. Once she starts talking she never stops and she always wants me to buy her something. _Roy mentally rolled his eyes. Peach may be cute but she can be really boisterous and selfish. Zelda on the other hand. . .

_I'm still confused. Why did Marth get mad at me because I like Zelda? I could think fo a bunch of reasons, but. . .argh! _Roy shook those thoughts and came to a stop in front of a large house with a navy blue roof. For some reason the house emanated cold and dark negative energy. It didn't seem very inviting either. Actually it looked creepy. Roy visibly shuddered and headed up the concrete stairs. _On second thought. . maybe I shouldn't. _

Roy decided to put his fears behind him and built up the courage to knock on the hard wooden door. He could hear footsteps and then the sound of the locks turning before the door swung open. The boy swallowed hard at the ferocious look on Mr. Altea's face. _He must of had a bad day. . ._

The man looked like he was growing impatient so Roy hurriedly asked his question.

"Um, Mr. Altea? Is Marth home?" The redhead said in a shaky voice.

"No. I was going to ask you if you seen him, but I guess I have my answer." A wide grin spread across the man's face. "Would you like to come in?"

"Well, I don't know. I only came here to see if Marth was around. I should be on my way." Roy started to walk away.

The man watched as the boy increased the distance between them before frowning and slamming the door shut. _I'll get him. I'll get that redheaded brat and that sad excuse for a child! And when I do. . I'll kill them both! _An evil glint appeared in his eyes that seemed almost crimson.

Roy stopped along the sidewalk to take a breather before leaning against a white fence. He already checked Marth's house and he wasn't there. _So, that means he didn't go home last night. So where did he go?_ Roy ran down the street thinking that maybe he had better chance if he searched the old abandoned park.

Once he was there he looked around searching for his blue-haired friend. Seeing no sign of him he decided to go into the woods and check there. Shards of shattered ice laid here and there on the ground. _What is ice doing here in the month of October? And why do I have a sense of deja vu?_ The redhead walked to the cliff's edge and his eyes widened at the sight.

Ice gleamed and sparkled down below. It looked like a spiral slide made of ice that started at the cliff and then stopped at the ground below. It was a long way down and if someone were to fall down there they would surely die. Some of the twigs that stuck out of the cliff wall were covered in snow.

Roy looked on in amazement at the sight. _Where did all of this come from?_ He kneeled down to touch the ice and cold smoke rose from it. The spiral ice slide began to melt and water dripped to the bottom of the ditch. Roy gasped and took a step back from it, eyes widening in shock. _What the hell!? How did I . . . ? _The young teen examined his hands and then looked at the now large puddle at the bottom of the ditch. He shook it off as a figment of his imagination and turned to go back the way he had came.

* * *

Marth sat on a grassy hill that overlooked a sandy beach. His short blue tresses danced in the wind before falling to the sides of his face again. His father was no good, his best friend was blinded by Zelda's charm, and he was all alone. He had nowhere to go. He folded his arms and sighed, his breath visible in the cold atmosphere surrounding him. 

_Where do I go from here? I lost everything. _He made a circle in the air with his finger which resulted in a ring of ice formed and then shattering to the ground. _How come I never knew about this before?_ He took out a small picture of his mother and stared at it for a few minutes. _Did you pass on these powers to me? Or was it my good-for-nothing father? _He sighed for the umpteenth time that day and stared out at the sea.

Deep within the shadows a mysterious figure lurked, watching the teen's every move. It smiled darkly and made its approach toward him. Marth didn't notice the figure at all. This definitely didn't look too good.

* * *

After looking in almost every place he could find he had decided to give up hope. He hung his head low as he walked. The sun was beginning to set, signifying that the end of the day was nearing. Roy's head snapped up. _The beach!_

When he arrived at the beach, he was just in time to see some strange girl, dressed in some kind of tight suit and a mask, strangling Marth and then knocking him out. Roy gasped and ran after the girl.

"Hey! You! Stop!" The redhead yelled.

The girl spun around to see Roy coming after her and jumped into a black sedan and drove off. _No! _Roy dropped to his knees with a defeated look on his face.

"Hey kid are you okay?" some random bystander asked.

Roy didn't answer. He looked up at the guy that spoke and he ran away screaming ' demon!'.

_Huh? _Roy walked over to the ocean's waters and peered into it. A red aura surrounded his form and red flames were lit in his eyes. He gasped and took a step back only to trip and fall into a tree. The tree went up in flames and then turned to ash. Crispy ashes (haha! Crispy ashes) fell to the ground from the burnt tree. _What's happening to me?_

The younger teen suddenly remembered the cause of his anger and ran down the street in search of the blonde haired girl that kidnaped Marth. He hoped that Marth would somehow find it in his heart to forgive him. He really didn't want to lose his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me! Was that cheesy or was that cheesy!? I had writer's block again! And I took too long. I was thinking ' Gotta hurry up and update the next chapter' but I got lazy. I'm thinking about redoing this chapter and then write the next chapter so I can post them both up. Cause everytime I write it over it sounds better. Read and review please! **


	7. Renaissance of Evil & New Allies

A/N: I know that everyone whoever reviewed this story before is probably pissed off at me for the long ass delay in updating. Sorry. I've been busy lately. But here's chapter seven for those who still read this.

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

Story Chapter/Title

Chapter Seven: Renaissance of Evil & New Allies

The sun was beginning to set and dusk was nearing. Soon the moon would rise high over the Altean Castle...

A girl, wearing a mask and a black tight suit, ran swiftly through the forest. She was running so fast that she was merely a blur to the human eye. The castle came into view and an evil smile formed on her lips, although you couldn't really see it behind the mask.

Inside the castle there sat a man on a royal throne. A menacing smirk was set on his face and his hands were clasped together in front of him. Suddenly, somewhere in the main hall of the castle the main door opened and then closed. The sinister look on the man's face darkened, if that was possible.

The blonde-haired girl landed in a crouch position in front of the ground. She immediately kneeled down on one knee and bowed respectfully before meeting his eyes.

"Sir, I have brought the boy that you requested," said the girl.

"Good. Bring him to me," the man replied.

The girl nodded and did as she was told, dumping the blue-haired boy on the floor like a worthless sack. Marth groaned and slowly opened his eyes. At first everything seemed blurry, but then everything came into focus.

The first thing he saw was the blonde-haired girl. He stared at her, but then everything came rushing back to him. He quickly sat up and stumbled back. This was the girl that kidnapped him! He threw a glare her way before scanning the room for any other signs of life. What his eyes landed on next made his blood run cold.

"F-Father?!" he gasped and his heart rate sped up.

The aforementioned man stood and slowly approached Marth. He clasped his hands together behind his back and walked around him.

"Marth...you don't look too happy to see me," he smirked.

' _No...this has to be a nightmare. I thought I escaped from him! I have to get the hell out of here!' _

Marth frowned and quickly dashed for the door. Before he could open it however, a blast of ice from behind him surrounded his feet and froze them in place. He gaped at the ice in horror and attempted to move but the attempt was futile.

"What is this?! How..." Marth turned his head to look at his father. "You're the one with ice powers?" He growled.

"Are you not amused?" Mr. Altea asked with a finger to his chin.

Marth tried to move again, but failed. "No, I'm not," he said bluntly and contemptuously.

"Spoiled brat. You should consider these powers to be a blessing!" he yelled furiously.

"Coming from you it's a curse!" Marth yelled back just as furious.

Suddenly the man appeared before him in the blink of an eye, startling the boy, and slapped him hard across the face. He used so much force that it sent Marth flying across the room with broken ice shards flying after him. As soon as Marth hit the ground the flying ice shards flew straight at him. . .and formed a barred cage around him.

The boy winced from the impact and grabbed the bars of ice around the cage. _'Shit I was being too careless' _

"You bastard. You always want something with me. Why the hell do you keep coming for me?!" Marth screamed.

"Calm down boy. You do not speak to me in such a manner. I need you to help me in the destruction of this petty little city. This land shall become mine," Mr. Altea explained.

"Like hell it will! You're out of your mind! Let me go!" Marth tried kicking the bars of ice, but not even a scratch or a crack was made.

"You see, Marth, if anyone finds out about what you are you think that they will just shrug it off and accept you? The government will take action and throw you in a prison to be kept as nothing more than a guinea pig, a research study."

"And like you haven't already done so." Marth sat Indian style with his arms crossed and rolled his eyes.

"You **will** learn respect! You keep talking back to me and I will see to it that you suffer severely," The ice king snarled.

Marth sighed and leaned back against the bars. Why is it that he always found himself in one of the worst predicaments? He knew that if he tried anything it would be pointless seeing as how his father is more experienced in his powers and way more powerful. He, on the other hand, knew little to nothing.

With his hands inches apart from each other he shot tiny streams of ice out of his fingers and made a small ice sculpture of a certain red head.

"Roy...I miss you so much. If I could take back what I did I would," he whispered silently to himself. '_Where are you when I need you?' _He thought while staring up at the ceiling of the cage.

"I can hear you whispering." The blonde-haired girl said smugly.

"Tch," Marth turned over on his side in annoyance, "Don't strain too much...cross-dressing, freakish looking..." Marth mumbled faintly to himself.

* * *

Roy didn't know where to look. He followed her for a while, but with her speed increasing each passing second he fell behind. He stopped to rest and leaned against the base of a tree. His appearance had changed back to normal long ago, but now he knew how to do a few tricks with his powers albeit he was still kind of freaked out by it.

"Now how will I find Marth?" Roy sighed.

Suddenly a beautiful melody ranged throughout the forest. Roy's head shot up and he scanned the area frantically with alarmed sapphire eyes. Who was making those sounds? They weren't exactly that close, but they weren't very far either. But the melody was so beautiful.

Roy decided to find out what it was. He ran through the forest and into a hollow tunnel leading to another area with hollow tunnels. What if he got lost?! How was he going to find his way back then? He closed his eyes for a moment in despair when they abruptly shot open again.

'_The music. It's much clearer when I close my eyes. It's coming from the right!'_

With regained hope he ran through the tunnel and came to only two tunnels this time. The one to the left sounded much closer but so did the other one. As he neared to the one on the left the music faded. He stopped in his tracks and backtracked, going into the right tunnel instead. The tune continued and got even louder.

There were evergreen trees all around. In the middle of the clearing was a boy who sat on a tree stump. He wore a green tunic, had blond hair, and was playing an ocarina with his eyes closed.

Roy carefully approached the boy with caution. Before he could tap the boy the tune ended and he swung around fast, holding a sword at his throat a few seconds later. Roy froze in fear staring back into blue orbs of intense confidence, courage, and determination. Yet the boy held no anger or alarm, just a daring smile.

"Umm, I'm not your enemy! I was just curious," Roy laughed nervously, his eyes the size of plates. (Yes...plates)

The boy lowered his sword some unsure of whether or not he should trust Roy.

"I'm wondering if you could help me? My friend was kidnapped by a girl with blonde hair and wearing a black suit. Oh! And a mask was covering half of her face as well. Have you seen her?" Roy explained/asked.

The boy's eyes seemed to widen at this and he looked away seeming to ponder on what he should do. He grabbed a stick and began to write in the ground with it.

Roy watched with peaked interest. The words seemed to be a different language though. Roy couldn't read it.

"I don't understand..." (Makes you wonder how the other understood huh? Well, I don't know either Oo;; )

Roy watched again as the other snatched a leaf from the grass and gave it to him. Roy took it and stared at it in confusion. He then looked back to the boy.

"What do I do with this?"

The boy grabbed his ocarina and demonstrated to Roy that he wanted him to a play a song. Roy stared.

' _I don't have time for this. Marth could already be in danger..or worse,' _the redhead teen thought anxiously.

Despite his thoughts, Roy took the leaf and blew on it, but the leaf flew out of his hands and fluttered to the ground. The blond laughed and Roy blushed. The boy picked up two more leaves, handing one to Roy and keeping the other. With the leaf he demonstrated how to use it. Roy copied his actions and thought of a song to play. (Let's just say he decided to play the Fire Emblem theme) As soon as he did that the words turned from foreign to Japanese. (For me it's English so play along)

The words read:

"My name is Link."

Roy gasped and looked back to the boy, now known as Link, who was smiling.

"My name is Roy," the red haired boy replied timidly.

Link sat down on the stump and grabbed the stick that he had before and wrote the words:

"I can help you find your friend."

Roy smiled and nodded at Link. Link used the ocarina once more to play Epona's Song. Soon after a brown horse with a white tail and mane came out of nowhere. Roy's eyes widened in awe. He had never been so close to a horse before.

Link hopped onto the majestic beast and held his hand out to Roy with a smile and a look that said hop along for the ride. Roy took his hand hesitantly and was pulled onto the horse.

"Hiyah!" They rode off into the forest in search of Marth and the mysterious kidnapper.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this as long as possible. I got tired in the end. -laughs nervously- Sorry if it was boring. I'll make the next chapter better, hopefully. **

**Please Review!!! **


	8. Complete and Utter Chaos

A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter eight! Enjoy! And don't forget to review pwease!!

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

Story Chapter/Title

Chapter Eight: Complete and Utter Chaos

Epona galloped fast as lightning across the stone bridge. Ahead you could see a line of trees going down a vertical path that divided them from each other. Thunder roared overhead and above the trees you could see a dark castle coming into view. Of course Link and Roy both wanted to get there. And of course they didn't have all the time in the world. They had people that needed saving! But right now they had bigger problems...much bigger problems...

Like the giant ogre chasing them across the bridge!

"Ah!! Can't you go any faster?!" Roy screamed in extreme anxiety.

Epona glanced at him and snorted angrily in reply. Link looked back at the giant ogre. It was getting closer and closer. He spun around so that he was sitting backwards on the horse and facing Roy.

"Huh?" Roy blinked in surprise. Link strapped a flaming arrow to his bow and aimed. Roy gasped and ducked. Link let the arrow fly. It soared through the air before hitting its target on the right shoulder. The ogre roared angrily and charged faster.

Suddenly, chunks of the bridge began falling away one by one. Roy noticed and in his panic he grabbed a hold of Link. "We're both gonna die!" He screamed.

Link gave him a look of disapproval before putting his arrows away and taking out a boomerang instead. He flung it at the ogre's feet causing it to trip. The boomerang came back to Link and he smirked triumphantly as the ogre fell away with chunks of bridge.

Roy let go of the blond and turned to see the monstrosity and large debris falling into the water below. He sighed a sigh of relief and looked back to Link who was now seated the right way on the horse. "You're mighty confident...Carrying around weapons is dangerous you know." Roy pouted. _Not to mention the arrow in the face was pretty cold. _

Sunlight shone through the leaves. The row of trees were beginning to clear. Ahead the path continued and a large dark castle appeared. However, dark clouds hovered above it and absolutely no sunlight shone overhead. Overall it was ominous. Roy shuddered and his anxiety returned.

"They came this way?" he asked with uncertainty.

Link nodded in response. He spotted large birds flying above, and on the ground there were little goblins holding clubs and patrolling the area. Roy must have noticed too because he groaned and let out a tired sigh. Link smirked.

"I don't understand you. Are you happy about this or are you being pompous?" Roy asked suspiciously and with a disapproving frown. Link did not reply. The redhead growled. _I can't wait for this to be over. _

* * *

He heard faint noises. They didn't exactly sound threatening but they didn't sound pleasant either. And just where was he anyway? He opened his eyes a bit. Everything was blurry. With the shake of his head things became a bit clearer. The faint noises were drops of water..murky water.

"Ugh.." Marth grimaced once he realized he was practically sitting in it. _Wait...where am I?_ He looked around.

It was really dark but not dark where you couldn't see. There was a bit of light too, bluish light almost. A thick fog hung in the air, so thick in fact that you could possibly cut it with a knife. The blackish brick walls were wet with droplets leaking from...somewhere. He couldn't see a ceiling anywhere. Fog covered the floor too but not entirely which is how he could see the murky water.

As soon as he made a move to stand up he fell back down with a rattling of chains. _What the hell? _He was bound to the wall with shackles on his arms and legs. He stared at the chains horrified and noticed a skeleton that lay beside him, still in chains.

(It could get out if it wanted to. Besides, whoever it was...they're skinny enough! Muhahahahaha! Marth: . . . Me: Sorry...)

"Shit..." He pulled on the chains, already knowing it would be in vain. The ground suddenly shook. The water on the ground rippled with the motion. Marth snapped up, looking into the distance squinting but seeing nothing. Thinking quickly he closed his eyes and concentrated. _Sure hope this works. _The shackles and chains froze up.

The ground shook again. He opened his eyes. There was a statue of some sort several feet away. He kept staring at it only to look away as intense heat blew in his direction. The air blurred and orange light lit the room for a minute. The ice melted on the shackles and chains leaving him as he was before. He stared down at them in horror.

"What?" He whispered to himself. He tried to freeze them again but they melted due to the heat in the air. In fact, it was becoming a bit hotter in there come to think about it. The statue was moving. Suddenly it took to the air.

It was coming closer and closer. Panicking Marth pulled and tugged on the chains, noticing the skeleton to the side of him again. _No way am I going to end up like you! _He thought with terror.

Whatever that "statue" was it stood before him now, staring him in the face...

* * *

"Hiya!" Link used the "mortal draw" against a charging goblin. Roy hid behind Epona and she rolled her eyes at him.

"What? I'm not hiding I'm just watching from a safe distance," he replied sheepishly. Link faced him after delivering the killing blow to the last creature. "Hah!" He pointed to a path that led up to the castle grounds.

Roy hung his head and followed after him up the path. From the looks of it, it was a long one. He mentally cried as he climbed and climbed. This was definitely going to give him some exercise.

He was right. It is a long journey uphill. It's a steep hill and while Link was trudging he was holding on to rocks for dear life! Once you stopped climbing you began to slide back down. Roy yelped as he began sliding from his "break" and quickly grabbed onto a rock embedded into the ground.

The redhead stole a glance behind him to see the long way back down. He closed his eyes tightly and silently prayed to the gods that he wouldn't fall. He opened them again and pulled himself up. The rock began to slowly rise from the ground until finally it started to roll down the hill.

"Ahh!" Roy stood on one foot flailing about. He was about to fall back. Link spun around to see what was happening. "Help me!" He slid only a few inches down the slope before stopping on flat ground. He blinked...once, twice before looking up at Link. Link stared, sweatdropped and then continued uphill. Roy hung his head, mortified at his own cowardliness.

Once the two made it up the hill, finally, they came to a bridge that hovered over molten lava, and beyond that, some steps leading up to two big double doors. Link decided to let Roy cross first since, in Roy's words, "things always happen to the last person in line".

One step onto the bridge and it shook and swung back and forth. Roy trembled. This definitely wasn't his idea of fun. He looked back at Link who stood patiently with his arms behind his head, a grin on his features. He tilted his head to the side as if to say 'something wrong?'. Roy blushed and slowly began to walk across.

Lava splashed about, hot bubbles of fire popping and making low gurgling sounds. The air was blurred from the intensity of the heat making him sweat as he moved along. As he got nearer to the end, Link then began to cross.

_He acts like he's done this a thousand times. What is he some type of adventurer or something? _Roy thought once he was on safe ground.

Link ran the rest of the way across the bridge but then the ropes holding the bridge up began to fall away. The goblins were shooting flaming arrows at the bridge! Roy gasped in horror. Just as the bridge gave way he leaped and did a backflip and landed next to Roy's side in a crouch position. The bridge submerged into the lake of fire.

Roy dead panned at this. _Yep, an adventurer. _The blond headed up the stairs and took hold of the handle of one of the doors. He looked at Roy. The redhead got the idea and pulled on the other handle and as they both pulled the doors began to open.

Inside, chandeliers hung from the ceiling above giving the place light and life. A long red carpet extended from the door, up a small stairs, and then to what seemed to be a throne. However, no one was sitting in it. The room was fairly large with two grand staircases leading to the floors above. On their floor there were many doors that could possibly lead to anywhere.

Roy looked around and then sighed. "There are so many rooms. How will we know which one is where Marth is?" He asked the blond who wasn't exactly listening at the moment.

"Link? Did you hear what I said? Link...?" Roy faced Link who was staring at something behind him to the east. Roy looked in his direction to see the woman who kidnapped Marth. She was leaning against the stone wall swinging a chain around in circles.

Link took a step towards her and she stopped. Roy came to stand beside Link and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Sheik, the last of the surviving Sheikah," the woman replied. She took out a handful of needles and took a battle stance. "But don't think that you'll be going anywhere. You'll die by my hands before you step foot into any door of this castle." Her eyes flashed red and she charged towards them flinging senbon needles in their direction.

Link quickly grabbed Roy and the both of them ducked behind his shield. The needles danced off of his shield as they made impact. Roy gasped as a cut made itself known on his right cheek, blood dripping lightly down his face. _Holy..._He touched his face and felt the sting of pain.

As Sheik leaped into the air to throw more needles at them, Link stood, spun and rammed his shield right into her throwing her to the floor. Sheik groaned in pain and held her head. Link, feeling remorse knelt down to help her only to get stabbed in the leg with a needle. He cried out in pain and staggered back.

Roy ran over to help him only to get pushed back. Link glanced at him then back at Sheik who was up again and ready to attack. What did he see? A look of determination and defiance? He didn't know but whatever it was he wasn't to interfere.

"What do I do? I don't want to stand here and just watch!" Roy yelled. Link took the needle out of his leg and threw it carelessly to the ground, standing as if he was completely fine.

"Go find your friend. I'll meet up with you later." Link turned to look at him again, that daring smile in place again.

Roy blushed then stopped. Realization hit him fast and hard. He dead panned. "You could speak all this time?! I ought to kick your good-for-nothing ass!" Link smirked. "I'll worry about that later. For now just go!" His expression hardened and Roy didn't stick around any longer.

He went through the first door he saw which had a lock hanging off the handle unclasped, and the chain laying on the floor. The door creaked shut behind him leaving him in total darkness.

"Great..." He remembered when he was chasing that woman when she had Marth. He remembered the power he felt surging inside him when he got angry. The power to control fire. He snapped his fingers and a small flame lit to his thumb but it didn't burn him. The next thing he noticed was a large stick hanging on the wall. He lit it and made his way downstairs.

_I sure hope I'm not too late..._

* * *

Marth sat on the ground, frozen and still in chains. He was frozen with fear, his eyes wide and terror-stricken. It was so close. So close that he could almost touch it. He wanted to run, scream, anything but he couldn't. His breath was hitched in his throat and he was sure his heart had stopped too. Though if that had happened...how would he still be alive?

His blue hair was blown back, tousling with the warm and forced air. The black dragon's red eyes stared into his, the creature being mere inches from his face. It bared its fangs and let out a ferocious roar that echoed through the darkness of the dungeon.

Somewhere in the darkness he could hear his father's maniacal laughter.

**A/N: So, did you enjoy it? I sure hope so. Hopefully I can update the next chapter without delay! See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Sheikahs, Dragons, and Ice Kings! Oh My!

**A/N**: Awww! Not too many reviews for chapter eight. Did you guys stop reading? -pouts- Well, anyway here's chapter nine. Read and review please!!

Disclaimer: Looks like I've forgotten to put these up on my other chapters. You guys should already know that I don't own SSBM, SSBB, or Fire Emblem. So there ya go!

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

Story Chapter/Title

Ember Chapter Nine: Sheikahs, Dragons, and Ice Kings...Oh my!

So there the two were, staring at each other down with heated glares, determination, and defiance. There was no way that either of them was going to let the other strike fear into them. It was do or die...

The black dragon slowly laid down three aces and two kings (a full house) and grinned ominously, showing rows of sharp, jagged fangs. Marth stared down at the dragon's cards with a deadpan expression on his face. He took his wrists out of the shackles and slapped down (All in the suit of hearts) a ten, a jack, a queen, a king, and an ace(a royal flush). The dragon frowned and slapped a clawed hand to his face. Marth, with a devious smirk, reached out his arms and collected his dough. _Too easy..._

...Wait a sec! This is all wrong! Marth!? What the hell are you doing!?

"He challenged me!" Marth yelled before grumbling under his breath and putting the shackles back on, but not before stuffing his cash in his pockets.

Ahem! Now to start this story the right way **without** being off topic! (Grumbles in the background)

All he saw were rows of sharp teeth. He panicked again. '_I have to think of something or else I'll be lunch!' _As soon as the creature opened its wide jaws to chomp down on him the teen shot a small beam of ice with extra power at its teeth using his index finger. The dragon jerked back its head in surprise now bearing icy braces on its fangs.

Marth took this opportunity to freeze the chains again. With a tug the chains shattered and he was able to easily slide his arm out of the shackles. The sound of ice shattering echoed through the dark, damp dungeon followed by blocks of ice raining down upon the poor boy. He shielded his face with his arm and looked up.

The winged creature no longer wore braces. Marth ran. Of course now he was disoriented simply because of the fact that he knew where he was, but he didn't EXACTLY know where he was. Yeah, he was in a dungeon, great! Now, where to go? He didn't know. He just ran without a sense of direction.

Nothing but fog. It didn't matter which way he went because there would always be fog. The blue light shining in from who knows where made his surroundings intimidating (especially since the ceiling was just as dark and damp as the walls). The dragon had already done a good enough job of scaring him shitless.

' _It's right behind me..._' He looked back but didn't see anything. ' _I know it's there. I can hear it stomping._' However, his thoughts and his heart stopped when the sounds of giant footsteps ceased completely. Did it stop? Has it given up already? '_No...it wouldn't give up that easily. If it's not coming at me by foot then it must be..._' A chill ran down his spine.

Marth picked up the pace, running even faster now. It had to be in the air! Up ahead he saw something strangely familiar. Too familiar. He knew what it was, but he couldn't stop now.

* * *

Roy finally reached the end of the stone stairs, torch still in hand. He went through the door to come out in a pitch black and dank (how many times will I mention this? Bleh..) room filled with thick fog. As scary as it was he wouldn't be surprised if the room was a dungeon. He didn't know how right he was.

He began the walk into the fog-filled room. As he walked further he began to realize that no matter how many steps he took he wasn't going to go anywhere. A sigh escaped his lips and he glanced back at the way he came. ' _Maybe Marth isn't here after all._'

Suddenly a noise filled the room. What was it? Footsteps? And what's that? Flapping? '_There's a bird in here? _' he thought totally clueless.

The footsteps came closer and Marth appeared out of the fog. Roy gasped and instantly brightened. "Marth! You're alive!" he cried with joy. Marth ran pass him. Roy's jaw dropped. ' _How dare he..._' The next thing that came out of the fog was a huge black dragon.

"Oh...okay...that makes sense...ahhhh!!" Roy vanished leaving his silhouette behind in the fog. It covered itself and let out a silent scream and then vanished into then air as the dragon flew pass.

"Marth you coward! How could you just leave me like that!?" Roy chewed the ice prince's head off once he caught up. Marth glanced back before replying, "At least we're even now!"

"What do you mean by that?" Roy asked with confusion. Marth hesitated. Giving him an answer would lead to more questions of which he really didn't want to answer right now. He went silent. Besides...now that he looked back to the whole Zelda ordeal it was pretty stupid.

Roy frowned. He was getting ready to prod him some more when he spotted the door. With a relieved smile he reached for it and pulled on the handle. The door didn't budge. It's locked.

"What's the matter? Open it!" Marth huffed, apparently out of breath. Roy tugged on the handle again to make sure he wasn't going crazy. "It won't open. It's locked." Marth furrowed his brows. "Didn't you come from this way?" he asked with uncertainty. "Yeah..." Roy and Marth looked towards the way they came.

It stood there, wings folded on its back and standing on solid ground. Red, voracious eyes glowered down at the two delicious looking happy meals...er, teens. By the looks of it, it wasn't too happy about their pointless little "jog".

A panel appeared on the side of the wall, a see-through glass window. Behind the panel stood the ice king. He smiled his sinister smile at the scene. All was going well it seemed. It was only a matter of time.

"They made me run...They made me fly!!" The dragon roared. It turned its attention towards the panel. "You said that I wouldn't have to chase my meals this time! You promise, Altea..." It grounded out dangerously.

Marth and Roy stared.

"Did that dragon just speak?" Roy asked, eyeing the dragon with his mouth agape.

"That dragon just spoke..." Marth answered dumbly to his question, also gaping.

The king stared at the dragon boredly before speaking into a mic. "A little exercise never hurts, Drago."

The dragon growled. It turned its attention back to the two boys. Marth glared at the man while Roy was completely lost.

"Marth? What is your dad doing here?" he whispered.

"He's the mastermind behind all of this.." he replied angrily.

"You can't be serious.."

"It's a long story, Roy.." Marth sighed.

"Enough!" The dragon roared and lunged for them. Marth quicky shot a beam of ice from his hands to the dragon's feet, bounding it to the damp floor. Roy's eyes widened in awe.

"You have ice powers!" he shouted.

"Yeah. I kinda discovered it a day ago."

"I have fire powers!" Roy smiled. It was Marth's turn to be dumfounded.

"Wanna combine?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah!" The redhead replied with a smirk equal to his.

Both of them conjured up the elements into their hands. Drago growled and broke free from the ice and charged. Bursts of ice and blasts of fire flew swiftly from the air, twisting about each other til they rammed into their target.

The dragon stared at them oddly as it was drenched in water.

"Oh shit..." Both teens said in unison.

Drago opened his jaws and a dark ball of black fire began to form. Roy panicked.

"Marth this is all your fault! Do something!" He cried anime tears.

Quickly thinking, Marth froze the ground under the dragon's feet and theirs as well. Catching on, Roy used his fire to blast the dragon backwards onto the ground so that it slid in circles, quite comically onto the ice. The blue haired teen grabbed the redhead and skated to the door, freezing it and then having Roy melt it so they could get out of there!

Mr. Altea scowled and left his "front row seat" at the panel. Looks like he would have to do this himself after all.

* * *

Sheik back flipped, dodging an arrow that flew right over her belly as she did. Once she was properly on her feet again she held out her hand. This confused Link and caused him to pause in his next attack.

A long silver chain extended to the floor from her balled fist and she began to twirl it. Link held up his shield and readied his sword. He has fought against Sheik before but that was sparring then. This time was for real.

Before he could even blink she vanished. "Eh!?" He frantically searched around but found no trace of her.

Sheik grinned behind her mask and dropped from the chandelier above, throwing down senbon needles. Link winced in pain and held up his shield just in time enough to block the impact from Sheik's twirling chain.

Link fell to his knees and his Hylian shield made a 'clank' sound as it hit the hang grey marble floor. Sheik twirled her chain again and slashed it across the Hylian's face. He hissed and clenched his teeth together to avoid giving her the satisfaction of seeing him in utter pain.

A thin line suddenly became apparent on his face and it reddened. Blood began to drip from the wound. He could feel it because it stung...bad.

"What's the matter oh Hero of Time?" she cooed mockingly. "Sheikah got your tongue!?" she spat. She hurled her extended chain at him but he caught it. She scowled as a reaction.

The chain was cutting his hand and blood was dripping from his palm, but it was his only chance. He cut through the chain with his master sword making Sheik stumble back on her end and Link spun and rammed his shield into her chest. She fell back onto the floor.

"You..." She trailed off and coughed violently. Blood trickled from her mouth. Link instantly panicked. He knew she was the enemy right now, but she was someone close to him. He couldn't just let her suffer. So...he placed his shield onto his back and sheathed his sword. The Sheikah wasn't making anymore attempts to attack. He guessed it was okay to approach her now.

"G-Get away..fr-from me!" she choked out. Link kneeled by her side and removed her mask and head covering. Blonde strands gracefully flowed out onto the marble floor. One strand lay across her face. Link reached out to remove it, but his wrist was caught. "S-Stop..." She coughed again.

"Zelda...Let me take you back," Link spoke softly.

Zelda turned her head to the side and went silent. Just as Link was about to pick her up the door that Roy had went through bursted open. In rushed Roy and Marth.

"L-Link! We have to get out of here!" Roy said breathlessly.

"Who is he?" Marth eyed the Hylian.

"This is Link. He helped me track you down," Roy looked down at the floor and blushed.

Marth looked at Roy then at Link, and then back at Roy again. "I see..." Marth said and shot a glare Link's way.

Link raised a brow in question, but didn't say anything about it. He carefully lifted Zelda in his arms and started for the door. Roy and Marth were right behind him. Down the steps and across the dirt ground they ran. Then they stopped...

"Oh no. I forgot...the bridge is gone!" Roy cried in distress.

"What happened?" Marth stared down at the lava and flame covered bridge.

"Goblins. They shot it down with flame arrows," Link answered.

Marth ignored him. "So what happened Roy?" He questioned again.

"Eh...Link just answered that for you," Roy replied with an odd look thrown Marth's way.

Marth crossed his arms and looked at Link just in time to see him roll his eyes. '_Damn elf looking...girly looking..._,' Marth clenched his teeth together and glared even harder at him.

Suddenly a fierce roar rang out from the castle grounds. All three of the boys turned around to see the dragon break out of the castle, covered from head to toe in golden armor and wings flapping swiftly. On its back was the king of ice staring at them with a maniacal grin.

This definitely didn't look good.

* * *

**A/N: **So come on! Talk to me!! Why didn't you guys review for the eighth chapter!? -Gasp- Is this rejection? -Sob- I can't believe you guys! Why!? But no seriously...am I doing something wrong? I know I've been a bit lazy.

Marth: "A bit?"

Kaori: "Okay, maybe kinda lazy."

Roy: "Kinda lazy?"

Kaori: "Okay, okay! A lot lazy! You happy!?"

Link and Zelda: " A lot lazy?"

Kaori: -glare- "Maybe I should kill you all off in the next chapter, eh?"

SSB Characters: -Whistles, Innocent looks-

Kaori: "I didn't think so. Muhahahahahahaha!!" -cough- Read and review? Pwease? -puppy dog eyes-

Marth: -Makes a grab for Roy-

Roy: "Marth!? What are you doing?" -Staggers back-

Marth: -Grins- "I think you owe me an apology. Come here...lets kiss and make up."

Roy: "You're sick!"

Kaori: "You won't be saying that for long..."

Link: -cough-

Roy: ". . ."

Marth: -snicker-


	10. Too Many Problems So Little Answers

**A/N: **Yay! People are reviewing again. Well, not that you weren't...just that it looked like...oh nevermind. Well here is chapter ten folks! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R! What's wrong with ya!? Jk.

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own anything of this sort.

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

Story Chapter/Title

Ember Chapter Ten: Too Many Problems, So Little Answers

The dark dragon hovered over the castle, flapping its wings and showing its many rows of teeth. The ice king himself was seated on the dragon wearing golden armor and a long flowing cape. Before they knew it the dragon began to swoop down on them.

Roy turned to Marth. "Can't you make a bridge or something!? You know...so we can get out of here!?" he panicked.

"Right." Marth shot beams of ice from the ground to the other side of the lava filled ditch. They all skated across.

All of a sudden, Roy slipped and began to slide closer and closer to the ledge. Marth stopped and looked back. "Roy!" He ran back and caught Roy by his wrists just as he slipped off. Marth began to slide.

"You know...maybe ice and fire aren't as cool as we thought," Roy said with a nervous laugh.

"This is no time for dry jokes. Try to pull yourself up," Marth said with concern lacing his voice.

Link looked back to see what was going on. At that time, Zelda chose to wake up. He looked down at her. "Awake already?" he smiled at her.

". . ." She looked away in shame. Link only smiled wider.

"Oh no!" Marth went right over the edge along with Roy. Link set Zelda on the ground and propelled his hookshot forward. Marth grabbed Roy and then grabbed the hookshot with his free hand.

The dragon breathed fire over the bridge and it melted. Water came splashing down upon the two already distressed teens. They hung there, drenched and frowning.

"Marth?"

"Yeah...?"

"I **really **want to go home now," Roy said, obviously irritated.

" I know."

The both of them began to ascend as the hookshot started to extract. Once they've reached the ledge they were pulled back onto safe ground. Roy let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

"Don't think you're safe just yet! This isn't over!" the ice king bellowed. Drago swooped towards them again.

Link whistled for Epona and she came galloping out of nowhere. He and Zelda hopped on. He looked towards the other two apologetically. Epona couldn't possibly carry all four of them.

"Just go ahead elf boy! I have another way," Marth scoffed. Link rolled his eyes in return. As they galloped down the hill, Zelda blew Marth a kiss.

Marth frowned in disgust and grabbed Roy. "Let's go!" He froze the ground and then created an ice sled. Roy was pushed onto it and then Marth jumped on himself. The sled began to slide down the ice. As they progressed Marth continued to freeze the ground.

A roar echoed behind them. "They're getting closer!" Roy shouted.

You iceliness frowned. "Melt the ice. I won't have them get away." Drago grinned and breathed fire upon the frozen ground.

"Still behind us!?" the blunette asked. Roy looked back again. "Umm..."

Water rushed down towards them- - a giant tidal wave. Roy dead panned and sighed. "Houston, we have a problem." Marth glanced back for a moment and saw the rushing waters. He also dead panned.

* * *

Epona galloped fast as lightning down the steep hill. Both Link and Zelda could see the dragon, but no sign of Roy, or Marth. Too many trees in the way.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Zelda asked, no concern found whatsoever in her voice.

"Hopefully."

Two very girlish screams echoed from where the dragon was.

"I don't think they're okay," Zelda pointed out.

Link sweat dropped. "Yeah, I don't think so either."

* * *

Marth knew if he stopped they both would probably drown, and if not drown then die by the hands of his maniac father and his pet dragon. So what to do, was the question here.

"Hey! Let's...Let's make a turn," Roy suggested nervously. "so the water won't drown us."

"What?"

"The water is coming down straight. If we turn it'll keep going and miss us!" Roy explained.

"I guess you're not a nerd for nothing," Marth teased. The redhead pouted. With a blast of ice they made the turn. The water continued downhill just like Roy said it would.

Now that they turned . . . and went off the hill they were now in a vast open field.

"Oh my god . . .we're so vulnerable out here!" Roy panicked.

Drago was tired of the chase. He flew ahead and landed in front of them. The two teens froze in terror. They were headed straight for it!

"Marth, stop this thing!"

"I can't! It's ice!"

The armored beast landed and reached down to take a chomp out of the ice sled. Shards flew everywhere. The sled had obviously stopped, being that it was partially trapped in the jaws of the creature.

Before either of the boys could step off, the sled was lifted into the air, still in the creature's jaws. They screamed.

Altea smiled sinisterly. "Do you understand how serious I am? Do you, Marth? Of all the times I ever tried to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours you still don't get it?" He chuckled.

Marth stared at him, fear consuming every fiber of his being. His heart pounded hard in his chest. Roy was still confused. _'He doesn't mean literally . . .does he?' _He looked at Marth.

Altea looked at Roy and his smile vanished. He held up his hand. "Didn't I ever tell you that you don't need friends boy?" he said darkly.

Marth gasped. "Don't you dare!!"

Ice beams shot towards Roy. He gasped in horror. Before he could move he became a frozen statue. Marth gaped.

"Now Drago, toss the trash!" Altea commanded.

"No!"

Drago tilted its head, trying to get Marth to fall off. Marth held on as best as he could to the slippery surface of the remains of the sled. Frustrated with it all the dragon just swung its head and tossed the sled.

"Drago! You idiot!" Altea screamed.

The sled flew until it soared over treetops and landed on top of one. Marth grunted, still trying to hold on.

The Roy statue was slipping and the sled was beginning to tip. It was around this time that Marth wished he had Link's help.

Suddenly a bird landed on the sled. Marth froze. _'Oh shit. . .' _Two more landed. Another flew by and dropped a Visa card. Marth sweat dropped. The sled tipped over.

The blunette fell to the ground with a thump while the Roy statue landed near the riverside. He was inches away from falling in! With a groan, Marth staggered to his feet and ran towards the statue.

Just as he grabbed a hold of it, it fell in. "Aah!" The river's waters were merciless. The blunette was having a hard time keeping his head above the water and the ice "sculpture" was getting away. "H-Help!" He went under again.

The next time he resurfaced he found himself going over the river's edge - a waterfall . . . Marth raced through his thoughts and discarded them just as fast.

'_Freeze the water? No, Roy will break and I'll die! Create a slide? But Roy might hit the ice too hard. What if he hits a rock at the bottom? What if I do? What __**do **__I do!?' _

Before he knew it they both hit the bottom.

* * *

Link ran along the riverbank. He didn't see them anywhere. As soon as he had got here, he had heard a splash. He only figured it was them. Then again it could've been anything.

He sighed and looked over the river's edge. They weren't down there either, at least not from where he could see.

Epona came up behind him, Zelda settled on her back. "Do you see them?"

"No. Come, we'll check below."

"And if they're not down there either?"

"I don't know Zelda." Link entered through the forest again and began to make his way down the slope. _' Don't let them be dead . . . ' _

* * *

Drago flew over the treetops, his crimson eyes searching. Where were those happy meals? He was getting angry. He was getting tired. He was getting hungry. Most of all, he was fed up with this ice king.

His eyes traveled upward, toward the oblivious man. He chuckled mentally. For too long he had been locked up in that damned dungeon. For too long he had been treated unfairly. He glowed an ominous purple and black. Altea furrowed his brows in confusion.

_And it was about time he crushed the problem._

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoo! I finished! Yay! Did you guys enjoy it? I sure did. I didn't even know what was going to happen next. Seriously I didn't. . .But anyway! Leave your reviews and wait patiently for the next chapter!

Marth: -sniffs sadly- "Roy...? Where'd you go?"

Link: -Pats him on the back- "It'll be okay."

Marth: -sobs-


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: **Alright everyone! I have an explanation as to why I haven't been updating _Ember _lately. And here is my excuse…..my internet was gone for like 3-4 months (awful I know). And when I finally get it back it goes out for 4 days. I don't know how **anyone **can live without the internet but I know I can't.

Sometime this week and next week (and maybe over the break) I'll be putting up, let's say two or three more chapters to make up for the delay. So then, chapters 11, 12, and/or 13 it is.

Do not be discouraged people! Have no fear for Kaiouri is here! Muhahahahha!!! Ahem, yeah.


	12. Betrayal And Grievances

**A/N: **Here it is, the long awaited (literally) 11th chapter. I know that usually on the Christmas Break people do nothing but busy themselves with cooking, buying the "perfect" gifts for their loved ones and such, and relaxing when they can, but for me it's kinda different. I'm going to spend my break trying to finish this thing. Besides, I have nothing better to do. Know what I've been doing so far? Reading manga. Yep. Now that I've gotten my internet (hopefully permanently) I can finally continue.

Ahem. This might be a serious chapter. Don't know if I'll add comedy to this one. But cheer up. There are more chapters to come.

Disclaimer: I'm going to own SSB and its characters if it's the last thing I do! -Snatches up Marth, Roy, Zelda, and Link and stuffs them in her closet. Cackles darkly- Merry X-mas! ^_^

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

Story Chapter/ Title

Ember Chapter Eleven: Betrayal And Grievances

Rushing water. The sound of it was deafening. It blocked out every other sound, the birds, the wind, everything. His vision was focused on the sky. It was so blue. . .just like Roy's eyes. _Roy. . ._Marth coughed violently, spitting up water as he did so. His hair, wet and dripping, clung to his face and his clothes were soaking wet, also clinging to him. It weighed him down, made the gravity change.

Realizing that half of his body was still in the river he rolled onto his front and slowly crawled out. The hard rocks beneath him hurt his hands and knees and forced him to stop for a moment. He took that time to look around. The riverbank, the line of trees, the rocky path and that was it. No sign of Roy. No ice sculpture. He sighed and stood to his feet.

_This is my fault . . .isn't it? _He took a step and stumbled forward. These wet clothes really were weighing him down. He decided to check up the bank before checking the lower part of the bank. So, he headed there.

As he was walking the whole incident starting from the point of him running off played in his mind. Roy had followed him. Came after him. And why? Well, they were friends. But why come this far? Why so concerned? No one else was this concerned. No, not his other friends. They just brushed it off. Always saw it as some minor issue he was having with himself. He sniffed a bit.

He didn't mean to get angry, to drag him out here, to get him mixed up with his problems. He never wished for any of that. Then again, he never wished to get mixed up in any of this either. If someone had told him that his father was an evil maniac bent on world domination and his demise he would have believed it 100% and even would have packed up and left. _And go where? _He remembered those guys that tried to beat him down in that old abandoned park. He would have ended up no better than them. He was pretty sure they lived there.

Right now his top priority was finding Roy and he wasn't going to stop until he found him. He made it to the waterfall. Up close its sound was even more deafening. He couldn't hear himself think. Looking into the water he saw sharp rocks at the bottom, but that was it. Just sharp rocks. No ice sculpture. A frightening thought struck him.

What if it had shattered on the way down? Or worse. . .What if one of those sharp rocks penetrated it!?

Marth tightly shut his eyes and shook the thoughts from his head. _No, I can't think like that! That didn't happen. That didn't happen! It couldn't have. I won't believe it. _He swallowed hard and felt behind the cascading water from above. There was nothing but stone wall. Time to search the lower parts of the riverbank where it was most likely that he would find Roy, or so he hoped.

* * *

Link and Zelda made their way down the slope and through the line of trees. They were far from the waterfall. They could barely hear it from where they were, but the rushing waters beside them was evident enough.

As they walked along the shoreline they checked the water to see if anyone was floating around in it, or perhaps drifting at the bottom which they hoped wasn't the case.

After ten more minutes of searching they still found nothing and came upon the end of the narrow river. It now opened into a wide and vast open space with trees surrounding it and the waters never ending. The moon was visible in the sky. Link had a bad feeling about this. He wasn't sure if the dragon and the maniac were still out there, but if they were he feared for Marth and Roy's lives.

After all, for a predator, the darker the better . . .

* * *

Drago roared ferociously as he flew through the trees roughly, purposefully hitting each and every one. Your iceliness grunted in pain as twigs smacked him in the face and scratched him up. He pulled on the dragon's reigns to get him to stop or at least slow down, but the creature refused.

Drago chuckled and flew even faster until he hit a large tree. King Altea went flying smack into the tree, leaving a nice little outline of his shape into the poor timber. He unplanted his face from the tree and rubbed it sorely. "You idiot! Drago, just what do you think you're doing!?" Altea yelled furiously.

The dragon didn't answer. It suddenly took to the air again, causing the ice king to fall back down onto its back, and it sped at full speed into the air. Once it was high enough it glowed an ominous black and purple hue before falling dead weighted to the ground. The ground rumbled and shook as the dragon made impact with a blast of dark colors, zig zagged electric sparks, and flying debris.

Drago rolled from off his back and onto his feet and flapped his wings. He looked down at the ice king that lay on the ground, in a position so crooked it was impossible. The life was gone from his eyes and his armor demolished and tarnished from the sloppy impact with the ground. He was sure he heard every bone in his body crack and break as he hit. He smiled a toothy smile. He was free at last.

With his large jaws he grabbed the reigns in his mouth and tugged. They snapped and gave way, landing on the ground in a tangled heap. Flapping his wings again he took the air and flew at his own pace, of his own free will.

His top priority? Finding those happy meals of course.

In the distance the sun had already start to set and the moon was visible too. _Good. This makes everything all the more easier for me. Now the hunt can really begin! _The dragon's eyes darkened with appetency and excitement.

* * *

The faint traces that he even had a shadow were fading. Like he didn't even exist. In fact, he felt as if something didn't exist. In this very moment, he felt as if Roy didn't exist even though he knew he knew he was there somewhere. It was like he disappeared without a trace, ceased to exist. Faded away...like his shadow.

Tears streamed down his face. He wished he had a remote with a rewind button. Why couldn't he have been the one to froze to death instead? Was this a cruel joke of fate? Marth looked to the heavens with anger. _To whomever it may concern up there. . .I don't exactly agree with your sense of humor. Playing with my emotions like this. . ._

"It's just not funny. . ." Marth whispered. He choked on a sob.

How long had he been searching for Roy now? Over an hour and a half? He had searched the lower part of the riverbank, even went for a little "swim" to see if maybe Roy had fallen in. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found in there either. So just where the hell did he go!?

Up ahead he could make out two figures. One wore a hat the other had long blonde hair. He didn't even have to guess. He already knew who they were. _Elf boy and the evil temptress. I'm definitely not in the mood to deal with either but do I really have a choice? _No, he didn't. With a big sigh he walked up to them and looked out in the vast open space. Beautiful it was yes. Sadly, not so beautiful it was without someone to watch it with. (Oh god I sounded like Yoda. Pull out the sabers why don't' ya? I feel Irish.....Marth: If you don't stop your blabbering and give me back my Roy I will pull out Falchion and shove it up your.....Me: Okay! Okay! Sheesh!)

Link noticed Marth's presence and smiled apologetically at him. Zelda didn't make any signs that she acknowledged he was there. Instead she continued to look out at the water.

"I'm sorry about Roy. I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere. We just have to keep looking," Link reassured him.

"Yeah. . .sure." Marth didn't sound convinced. He wasn't convinced. Not until he saw him again with his own eyes.

A drop of rain hit the calm river water and created a ripple, followed by another and then another. Until finally, the water was dancing with ripples and sounds of dripping. It was raining, drizzling really. However, from the looks of the dark, cloudy skies it would turn into a downpour soon.

"Link!" Zelda called.

Link nodded and grabbed Epona's reigns. "We need to find shelter and quick. Marth, are you coming?"

". . .yeah." He turned and followed them through the trees. Fortunately, they didn't have to go far. There was a cave just up ahead. Once they made it inside they watched the rain from the inside. Epona neighed and shook her fur dry of the rain that got on her. She nodded her head and fell asleep. Zelda leaned against Epona, patting her and shutting her eyes as well. Link and Marth stayed awake. Link stayed awake to watch over the others. Marth just couldn't and wouldn't sleep. After all, his little redhead was still out there, frozen and mercilessly being rained upon.

He bowed his head in sadness and sniffed lightly. _I'm sorry Roy. I'll find you. I promise. _

_

* * *

  
_

How long would the rain continue like this? It made the air cold. He was kinda tired of being cold. With a sigh he held his hands over the fire and then rubbed his arms. It was warm, but it wasn't doing any good for his feet. They were freezing!

_I hope the rain stops soon. Until then I guess this is all I can do. _His teeth chattered as he rubbed his arms again. He stared at his feet. They were frozen in ice. For some reason he couldn't help but smile. He didn't know why, he just did. Perhaps it reminded him of a certain someone.

The ice melted before his eyes and water dripped to the ground. With a sigh of relief he leaned back on his elbows and stretched his feet to the fire as well. _I wonder where the others are? I hope Marth is okay. _As a flash of lightning lit outside the cave, Roy could only wonder.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. You have to forgive me for the super short chapter. I just had to update soon for those who were just dying to see another one. The next one will be super long I promise. I shall work on it all day tomorrow. -Makes sure she has a bottle of advil next to her. Sigh- Tomorrow is gonna be a loooong day.

Marth: -Cries bloody murder- Stop your blabbering! I don't care about your problems! I want my Roy! -Sobs-

Link: -Pats him on the back-

Zelda: You know. . .what's so special about Roy?

Marth: -Sobbing stops- What.....? -Stares at her dangerously calm-

Link: -Jumps in front of Zelda- Control yourself Marth!

Marth: -Unsheathes Falchion- Cutting her down will make me feel better! Get out of the way elf boy!

Link: No! This isn't right! I told you we'd find him!

DKO: -Munching on a snickers and watching the scene with interest- Ah, the joys of character conflict.

Marth: I guess I'll cut you down to a chibi then! -Evil glinting in eyes-

DKO: Relax Marth. Think happy thoughts.

Marth: . . . .-blushes. Nose bleed-

Link and Zelda: ????

DKO: -Bursts out laughing- Nice!

Marth: Hmph! -Walks away while he still has some dignity left-


	13. Concerns & Glass Hearts

**A/N: ** Here's the 12th chapter you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM.

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

Story Chapter/Title

Ember Chapter Twelve: Concerns & Glass Hearts

The rain was being persistent and refused to let up. In fact, it rained even harder, becoming a downpour. Roy watched as the ground flooded and engulfed the grass and flowers. If it keeps up like this it will surely flood into the cave.

_I can't believe I got separated from Marth . . .again, _he thought miserably. _I wonder if he's looking for me. _He thought back to the last thing he remembered before he was frozen.

_Do you understand how serious I am? Do you, Marth? Of all the times I ever tried to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours you still don't get it?_

Roy furrowed his brows in confusion and scratched his red head. _So, Marth's father is a maniac. That much is clear . . .but he was abu - -" _Roy shook his head. He didn't want to think of it like that. _He was hurting him. If that much is true then why didn't he ever tell me?_ A few tears slid down his cheek. They were the best of friends right? He wiped them away quickly and breathed calmly.

_I should have realized it from the start. The way he was acting. Always acting out of character. _Roy chuckled weakly and shook his head. Maybe he was too slow at realizing things? He had to admit that he was a bit dense but how could he have not sensed it? Especially at the public town square?

_Why did you want me to meet you at the clock tower anyway?_

_Oh, right. I was wondering if I could stay over at your house for perhaps . . .a few days. _

_But he's always hiding things from me and lying to me. How can I ever . . .? _Roy sighed and hugged his knees. He needed to find a way to communicate with Marth better. They can't spend all the time going through misunderstandings and then ignoring it like it's nothing. _Speaking of which, Marth still didn't tell me why he was so mad with me. Next time I will definitely get an answer from him. I'll ask him next time I see him. _

He sighed. _But first I need this rain to let up. _

The rain. It reminded him of a time back in mid-spring, last year. Roy was just a freshman, new at the school, while Marth was a junior. It was the first time they ever met. He smiled as he relived the past.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Roy! Roy!" Peached called after him._

"_Huh?" Roy readjusted his backpack as he turned to look back at the pink "princess", as everyone called her. "Oh, hi Peach. What's up?" He asked nearly impassively._

_Well, I was wondering if you could sign my 'Either stop the poverty or exterminate it' petition!" she perked cheerfully._

_Roy deadpanned and stared at her as if she was crazy. _

_Suddenly "Captain" Falcon, from the football team came rushing to the scene. "Stop the poverty! Stop the poverty!" He grabbed up some shaggy looking kid with a baseball cap (Ness). _

"_Are you poverty-stricken!?" He screamed in the boy's face._

_The boy trembled all over. "M-Maybe. I have seven brothers and sisters . . . um . . .we starve every - -" _

"_No!!!" He punched the kid out the window. _

"_Stop the poverty or exterminate it!" Falcon eyed Roy and screamed in his face. "Sign the goddamn petition! . . .Freak!" _

_Roy paled and signed the petition, hearing Falcon's yells and poor defenseless kids' screams echo from down the hall._

_Peach smiled. "Thank you cutie!" She pinched his face and skipped off to get more people to sign her petition. _

_Roy caressed his swollen cheek, mumbling about crazy jocks and evil girls in pink dresses. Looking at his watch his jaw dropped to the floor. _

"_Hey Roy! Aw! You dropped your jaw man!" Some kid passing by called. _

"_I know . . ." Roy said, sounding as if he had lost his voice. He was late for the bus! "Oh no. Oh no, no, no ,no!"_

_He ran down the hall. It was a long narrow hall. Usually if he was on time he would still be within the crowd of students walking to the back of the school where the buses awaited. _

_Just as Roy made it outside he spotted the buses, engine and motors already running. The rain was pelting the ground fiercely. Roy fumbled with his backpack, getting his umbrella out when he tripped and fell down the little hill getting mud all over his uniform. He groaned and stood up looking himself over. "Oh no . . ." he whispered in horror. He looked at the buses to see students sticking their heads out to point and laugh at him. _

_The umbrella that he went through the trouble of falling in the mud over was now broken a few feet away and his backpack lay in a puddle of mud soaking up the murky water. His bottom lip trembled. The buses began to pull off and each one rolled over the same puddle, splashing Roy with even more water. More ridicule was thrown his way. _

_The redhead wiped the water from his face and angrily snatched his backpack from the ground. Not only was he late and missed the bus, but he made a fool of himself as well. "Damn it! Why me!?" He screamed to no one in particular. " Don't cry . . .Don't cry . . ." he whispered to himself miserably. It wasn't working. He sunk to the ground in the cold rain, crying away the pain._

"_Hey! Whatcha doing out here? You'll catch a cold you know." A velvety smooth voice broke through the loudness of the rain. _

_Roy found himself being sheltered from rain and looked up, blinking away the tears. A teal haired teen with sapphire eyes that matched his own stared back at him, smiling. "Did you miss the bus?" He chuckled softly. A blush tinted the redhead's cheeks. He looked away quickly and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I did." _

"_How unfortunate. Perhaps you need some help getting up?" He chuckled again. "My aren't you dirty?"_

_Roy blushed furiously, receiving a joyous laughter in response. "T-That's not funny! Stop laughing!" He stood up and crossed his arms in front of him in attempt to hide his muddied uniform. _

"_Sorry. Don't get so worked up. I'm Marth Altea. And you are?" _(Yeah, yeah Lowell, Lowell. I'm doing this purposely)

"_Roy . . .Roy Pherae." He cast his gaze to the ground. _

"_Nice. Need a ride? I never seen you here before. Are you new?" _

"_Uh, yeah. I'm a freshman. Just moved here a few months ago," Roy laughed nervously._

"_Ah! A freshman! You're a loser!" Marth joked and ruffled the younger boy's hair. _

"_Hey! I am not!" Roy slapped his hand away._

_Marth stuck his tongue out at him and smiled. Roy smiled back. "Better hurry up freshman or you'll be left in the rain!" Marth ran for it with a cute little redhead trailing behind him. _

_End Flashback_

Thunder rumbled in the heavens above and lightning flashed across the sky. Roy sniffed lightly as the memory faded away. _Marth . . ._

The smiles, the laughter, the silly banter. Those were the good times. He just wanted this nightmare or whatever it was to end so that they could go home and things could go back to the way they used to be. Where the days were radiant and raining fertility and benevolence.

Another flash of lightning streaked across the sky, lighting up the cave this time. A shadow of a tall figure bounced off the wall for brief second before disappearing with the fleeting glow.

_I just hope things get fixed in the end. I just wanna know what you want to tell me. Is that too much to ask? _Roy sighed and stood from his position on a flat rock. The dying flames of the remnants of the fire reflected that horrible, cryptic shadow that grew ever closer to the oblivious redhead.

_**Danger **_was near.

* * *

Marth stared dejectedly at the falling rain. He shook his head and balled his hands into fists. "It's all my fault! Why couldn't I have . . .?" He closed his eyes tightly.

Link frowned, giving the blunette a look of sympathy. "Hey . . .don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure you tried - -"

"No! Not hard enough!" Marth's teal colored hair hid his expression from the hero of time. "This is my problem and I have to fix it." He lifted his head to reveal anger, sadness, but most of all determination reflecting in his eyes.

Link blinked a few times. "Don't be reckless Marth. Think about this!"

"I already thought about it. I'm going to find Roy," Marth said gravely as he stepped out into the rain.

Link sighed and jumped out of the cave right into his path. "Wait at least until the rain lets up, then we'll all go. That dragon's still out there and so is your um, father."

"I don't care." Marth walked around him only to have him stand in his way again. He scowled.

"I won't let you go! This is brash. You're unsettled," Link persuaded again.

Marth stopped in his tracks and glared at the blond. "What do you mean by "unsettled"?" he asked cautiously, stepping closer to the elf.

"You're disoriented. You need to calm down and rest."

"Oh so now I'm confused? Unstable perhaps? Ha! I'll show you disoriented!" Marth threw a punch at Link, but he ducked.

Link widened his eyes at him. "Um, your aim is a little off." He pointed at him.

"Argh! Shut up!" He snatched the blond's green hat off and smirked. "Is my aim off now?"

Link glared. "Give that back."

"Or else what elf boy?" Marth grinned widely.

"I'm warning you. Give it back," Link said sternly.

Marth drew closer to his face. "N-O."

Link tackled him and they wrestled with each other in the rain. Zelda and Epona woke up at the sounds and stared them down. They looked like a couple of pigs rolling around in the mud. They rolled their eyes.

Marth pushed Link off and threw the hat into a mud puddle. "There's your stupid hat!"

Link's eyes widened to the size of plates and he dived for his poor hat. "Don't worry cappy! I'll save you! I got you!" He cried a waterfall as he cradled "cappy".

Marth deadpanned. _What a loser. Him and his ugly girlfriend. _

Link glared. "You unimaginable bastard. I'll remember this!" He held up his master sword. "With this sword I shall defeat - -"

Marth crammed his face into the mud. "Take a nap leprechaun boy." Link flailed about.

With a content smile Marth walked away and, taking some random direction, he began his search for Roy. Link uprooted his face from the mud and growled. Because the rain was blinding it made the search harder than before. _Alright . . .forget the rain. Roy wasn't floating in the river, wasn't stranded on the bank, so where else could he be? Perhaps he found some way out of the ice and took refuge somewhere? Possible . . .But with if he didn't thaw? Argh. _

As he moved through the trees branches and twigs snagged him and left scratches on his face and hands. He grunted in pain and covered his face in an attempt to alleviate the thwacks from the twigs. It did little but it at least protected his eyes from getting gouged out. He came upon a steep ravine, stone steps leading up to who knows where. _I wonder if this'll lead me to Roy . . .

* * *

  
_

Long black leathery wings flapped in the chill wind. Even the rain couldn't stop him, not today. He was hungry and he planned on eating those kids even if he had to chase them to the ends of the earth. That damned dungeon did no good for him.

His crimson eyes gazed upon the treetops and the rushing waters below. Taking in the scents of the air he could smell about five different aromas coming from below. One was of a horse. He grinned widely, showing those rows of sharp fangs and dived for the ground below.

It felt good to finally be able to fly and see the outside again. Days trapped in that dungeon were hell.

The ground rumbled and shook as taloned feet made contact with it. Link and Zelda gasped as the creature stood before them, staring them down with its vicious, crimson gaze.

"Stay behind me," Link whispered as he eyed the dragon with a cutting glare.

Zelda disobeyed and stepped forward so that she was in front of him. Link raised his brows in mild amusement and surprise, but smiled and took another step so that they stood side by side. He unsheathed his master sword, wielding it proudly and she stood straight with her hands out on either side of her, glowing with Din's fire.

They didn't plan on going down so easily, but then again neither did Drago.

* * *

Marth trudged up the steps as quickly as he could, almost near a run but a slow one. The steps seemed as if they were spiraling to the top. _What am I doing? Roy couldn't possibly have made it up here frozen half to death. _Despite his thoughts he continued to climb. His instincts told him too. Something told him that Roy was near. So, he went along with it hoping that it was right.

Even though now was hardly the time for such things, a memory was beginning to come back to him. The spiral stairs it reminded him of that one moment that brought him and Roy closer together.

_Flashback_

_Marth slung his backpack over his shoulder and pushed his chair under the desk. It was time to go home, the bell had just rung for dismissal. As he left the classroom a melody flowed to him from down the hall. Out of curiosity he followed the sound. _

_The beautiful tune led him to a wooden spiral staircase that ended the long narrow hall. He looked up and gaped, the stairs seemed to continue forever. He slowly went up the steps listening to the tune as he progressed to the next floor. Once he reached the door he went through and looked both left and right down the wide hall. There weren't many rooms on this story. _

_The sound was closer than before. He followed it again, right into the concert hall. As he entered he noticed the many rows of chairs that continued to the front of the room until they stopped at a stage. On the stage was a baby grand piano and it was being played by his favorite little redhead, Roy. _

_With a big old smile he sneaked up to the front and took a seat in the front row, watching the redhead as he continued to play professionally on the large instrument. _

_Roy had his eyes closed, letting his fingers glide instinctively over the keys. He already knew each one by heart. A smile graced his features as he hit the last key and ended the song. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the keys with a distant look in his eyes almost as if reminiscing about something._

_Then a clap broke through his thoughts. _

_He gasped and looked toward his "audience". He blushed and gently closed the fall board over the keyboard. "Marth? What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, I heard a beautiful melody being played and it touched me to the tenderness of my yaoi heart. So I followed it here," Marth said seriously._

_Roy sweat dropped and hopped off the stage. "Right . . .yaoi heart. Whatever," he mumbled with confusion. _

_Marth went up to him and grabbed his hands in his. "Roy I never knew you could play so well. You should teach me someday, ne?" He smiled charmingly at the redhead. _

_Roy blushed again and snatched his hands out of Marth's. "U-Um. Sure."_

"_How about tomorrow after school? Is that okay?" Marth asked expectantly._

_Roy couldn't say no so he nodded timidly. "Yeah. Tomorrow is fine." _

"_Great!" Marth, out of excitement, took Roy's face in his hands and kissed him fully on the lips. "Mwah! Yeah! Let's go home I'm starving!" He declared zealously. _

_A red faced Roy went swirly eyed and sunk to the floor. Marth panicked. "Roy? Roy!? Oh no I killed him!" He cried waterfall tears. "Do not worry my love I shall perform CPR."_

_Roy jumped up and dashed out of the music hall with an eager Marth chasing after him. _

"_Marth you idiot, Stop! I do not engage in "The secret art of yaoi"!" Roy yelled down the hall._

"_You shall soon enough! Now come back here so I can restore you back to full health!"_

_End Flashback _

He shook off the nostalgia as he made it to the top, finally. He now stood before the mouth of a very dark cave. Entering into the cave he made it just in time to see Roy out cold and limp in King Altea's arms.

He clenched his hands tightly into fists. _Father . . .

* * *

_

**DKO: Now was that awesome or what?**

**Marth: Long and boring . . .**

**DKO: -Glares- Who the hell said that!?**

**Marth: -Whistles-**

**Link & Zelda: -Points to Marth-**

**Marth: Traitors . . .**

**DKO: So it was long and boring eh? I think I'm feeling sinister...**

**Marth: -Goes wide-eyed- No...No! Don't you dare hurt Roy!!!**

**DKO: Muhahahaha!!!! Roy shall perish forever! -coughs- **

**Marth: -Lip trembles-**

**Link: Oh no...here it comes.**

**Zelda: -Grabs an umbrella-**

**Epona: -Hides under a tree-**

**Marth: -Erupts with hysterical sobs.-**

**-Raining-**

**DKO: Ok! Ok! He'll live! -Drenched-**

**Marth: -Grin. Looks at the audience- Don't forget to read and review! -Waves-**

**DKO: -Growls. Stalks closer to Marth with a pencil and eraser in hand- Copyrights my ass.... **


	14. Author's Notice

***IMPORTANT NOTICE: Finally I got to a computer! To all my Ember Fans I'm sorry but this story has to be put on hold for the fact that ….-sniff- I no longer have a computer and it's hard trying to get to one. But all is not lost. In the next month coming up I shall have a laptop and the stories shall be continued. So if you can wait till then I'll be much appreciated. Thanks!!!


	15. A Fallen Hero, A Rising Threat

**A/N: Woah . . .I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated on this story. Well, I'm pretty sure that everyone probably gave up all hope of this story being continued. So now I'm just continuing it just to get it out of the way. My mind keeps drifting back to this and I keep feeling guilty and tortured over it. So here's the thirteenth chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM. **

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/ Emphasis**

_Story/Chapter Title_

***About Marth's last name, and his father's name, and so on so forth, I shall make the changes later, but for now just bear with me, please?**

**** I reread the earlier chapters I had posted up and noticed that I made a lot of mistakes that need revising. But have no fear! I shall revise them **_after_** I complete this fanfic. **

* * *

_Ember Chapter Thirteen: A Fallen Hero, A Rising Threat_

Thunder rumbled outside and lightning followed, flashing outside the mouth of the cave. King Altea chuckled darkly in the somberness of the cave. The lightning lit his face, illuminating a manic, crooked grin on his features. One whole side of his head bled profusely and a single scar crossed over his left eye. His armor was full of cracks, not a single spot left unscratched. A souvenir from Drago.

The lightning died away, shrouding the cave in darkness. The room suddenly felt colder than usual and the outside weather had nothing to do with it either.

Marth's sapphire gaze traveled over the redhead's figure. Roy had a gash on one side of his head, blood trickling down his face. Although unconscious, Roy's expression was a pained one. Marth balled his hands into fists at his sides. The bastard had actually hurt Roy!

_Well of course he did. He was never afraid to hurt you, remember? _His muse voiced at the back of his mind. He narrowed his eyes as he took in his father's appearance, which didn't faze him one bit. In fact, he liked seeing him this way. It was nice not being the one to bear scars for a change. He would have let a cold smirk grace his features, but the tables weren't completely turned.

Roy was currently in the wrong hands and unconscious at that.

"Let him go . . ." Marth bit out.

"I don't' think so Marth, my boy. You know . . .you're the most rebellious teen I have ever met. After your mother died I should have killed you when I had the chance. Then, maybe I wouldn't have such an irksome obstacle in my way." The man chuckled manically.

Marth clenched his fists so tightly that blood dripped from his palms. Ice began to glaze the cave. "Take that back . . ." he whispered with quiet rage.

"Or else what? You'll freeze me to death?" King Altea mocked boredly.

"You bastard!" Marth screamed. The wind and rain outside swirled and twisted about each other rapidly and violently. As the rain came down it hit the ground as cubes of ice, becoming a hail storm. The inside of the cave was different as snow flurries blew about them as an ominous blizzard.

Altea smirked and took this opportunity to proffer Roy to his son by the crown of his head, the boy dangling above the ground blue-faced. "You don't want to freeze him a _second _time do you?" He tilted his head to the side questioningly.

Marth gasped and blinked rapidly at Roy's figure in front of him. He breathed heavily and slumped to the ground as he attempted to control his emotions. However, seeing Roy in this state did nothing to calm him. The blizzard continued to rage and Roy continued to freeze. The temperature would kill him at this rate if it continued to drop.

"N-No," Marth whimpered. He stared wide-eyed as Roy steadily grew pale. He was gonna kill him, his best friend, his lover. He watched the snow covered ground, as the inches built up, drowning himself in his own rage and mortified at the thought of Roy dying by his hands.

"M-Marth? . . ." Roy cried weakly. His eyes opened slightly before rolling back into his head only showing the white, pupiless gaze of what only a dead man should bear.

"Make it stop!" Marth screamed.

Before Marth could do anything else, or think another thought, Altea had him by his throat and hoisting him in mid-air, Roy thrown away and abandoned under now three-and-a-half feet of snow. The king slammed him against the frozen wall of the cave and the storm went quiet and died away as pain filtered through his head like an invading disease. He choked in his grasp.

"At first I wanted you to rule the world with me. How stupid was I to think that someone as pathetic as you could possibly be my heir? You can't even control your own abilities, much less your petty little emotions," Altea mocked him.

Marth struggled against the choke hold, clawing at his so-called father's arm and gasping for the lack of oxygen. The biting words were going through one ear and out the other, but at the same time he strived to hang on to each insult, as if they were life savers. If only to hold on to something to assure himself that he was still there, existing amongst the living.

"You're about as useful as your mother was before she died in a mass of black flames," Altea whispered in Marth's ear.

Marth, red from strain, widened his eyes in shock and horror. "Y-You . . ." He choked. _He told me my mother died in a car accident!_ Feeling anger arise again his emotions raged wildly and took over. He lied. He lied to him and he made him hurt Roy and he's been hurting him for years.

The icicles hanging above them jiggled in response to Marth's body temperature and fell, penetrating Altea and forcing him to unhandle Marth. The king fell into the snow with snow flurries poofing into the air like powder.

Marth coughed and stumbled to his feet, glaring at where Altea fell. He rushed over to a large mound of snow and lifted Roy into his arms from an icy grave. He had already frozen over. Again. Roy's eyes were closed and his mouth parted open, but there was no frozen air or smoke to indicate he was breathing. Not even the rising and falling of his chest.

Marth stared down at the boy, mouth agape in shock and tears silently falling down his cheeks. Roy was no more. He was gone and it was his fault, his own fault that he couldn't control his emotions. **He **had killed Roy. A weak sob escaped his lips. "No . . . Roy no." He buried his face in Roy's neck, sobbing uncontrollably, wetting up Roy's shirt and cold skin.

He never even got the chance to tell him that he loved him, that his feelings for him were serious, that he wasn't just being a flirty friend. For all he knew Roy probably died still remorseful for angering him and he never even knew why. Marth cursed Zelda as he continued to cry for his fallen lover.

Meanwhile, the icicles embedded in Altea's body cracked and shattered, tumbling to the ground as tiny ice cubes. The wounds on his body, both from the fallen icicles and from Drago began to heal in a bathing glow of blue light.

But that's not all that was happening . . .

Unbeknownst to a clueless and heartbroken Marth his monstrous father was becoming even more monstrous. He was transforming, bonding with the snow, becoming bigger, becoming stronger (becoming icier lol), and more powerful than before.

Beneath all that pile of snow a true crown sat upon the king's head.

* * *

"But she **is **a woman?"

"Well, at least I **think **she's a woman when she transforms." Link scratched his head with uncertainty.

"So, let me get this straight.." Drago cleared his throat and pointed towards Sheik. "You never even bothered to _check _to see if this was a chick?"

"No." Link shook his head. "I just figured if she's a woman as Zelda then she's a woman as Sheik."

Sheik rolled her eyes as she stood firmly still in a display case, modeling. Epona stood on two feet, leaning against the trunk of a tree with a bored expression on her horse features. She crossed one hind leg over the other and began to whistle her favorite song that Link learned from Malon at Lon Lon Ranch long ago.

Drago slapped a clawed hang to his face and sighed. "Look man, check with your "woman" . . . make sure she's a chick and if she is then it's safe to say that you can go 100% with her, or in this case 200%. As the Hero of Time I think you deserve that much credit, or at least you're owed that much. So, remember this conversation, check with . . .it . . . and also your producer because that's just wrong. Her voice shouldn't be that damn deep. Kay?" Drago explained.

Link nodded slowly.

Drago returned to where he flew down to the earth (and made a crater). Sheik punched the glass of the display case and jumped out of the shattered remains to join Link's side as Zelda. Epona returned to being a normal horse.

DKO: "Places people!"

**ACTION!**

Drago let out an atrocious roar that shook the earth. Link and Zelda both stood there ground. Then, the dragon made its move. It threw its head back and let out a burst of flames. Both Link and Zelda jumped out of the way. As Link dodged he noticed the large metal chain dangling from Drago's neck (of which Altea used as a rein).

Zelda used Farore's Wind to transport herself behind the dragon where she proceeded to use Din's Fire on its tail. Drago roared in anger and spun around to glare his crimson eyes at her. He opened his mouth to let loose another blast of scorching flames.

While Drago was occupied with Zelda, Link used the opportunity to hookshot the chain around its neck. He landed on its back and took hold of the chain, tugging hard on it. Drago roared and flapped his wings, swooping into the air. He flew through the forest and dangerously close to trees and protruding branches to try and knock Link off his back, but the Kokiri had a firm grip on the chain.

When Drago began to fly higher Link raised his sword and began to repeatedly stab the dragon in the back. The reptile let out a pained roar and his wings stopped flapping, leaving him to fall to the ground momentarily stunned. Link took this opportunity to adroitly unleash a string of graceful slashes upon the dragon's neck. Zelda got in a single hit of Din's fire on its head.

Drago yelped and shook its head. He roared again and flew above them out of reach. It threw its head back and sucked in great amounts of air like a vacuum. Both Link and Zelda stood their ground, watching with curiosity and alarm. Then, unexpectedly, he let loose a breath of dark flames.

Link and Zelda split apart as they both jumped in opposite direcitons. The dark flames streaked the ground between them, melting the earth and causing it to depress. Debris loosened from the walls of the newly made ditch and fell into the darkness below. Drago's row of fangs showed as his lips curved up in a smug grin.

With the knowledge that a single hit from that kind of blast would mean instant death the heroes of Hyrule decided to use extra caution. Because Drago was in the air and too high to hit with the master sword and too far away to use the hookshot, Link sheathed his sword and cast a glance to Zelda.

Zelda noticed and put her hands together in prayer, praying to the four spirits of light to grant her with the Light Arrows and Light Bow. In an aura of holy light the weapons appeared before her. "Here!" She threw them his way and he ran to the near edge of the ditch managing to catch them before they fell into the pitch blackness, lost forever. With a smile he strapped an arrow to the bow.

The dragon breathed black flames towards Link, who rolled out of the way while a poor helpless tree got the third degree treatment instead. It burned and melted to the ground. Nothing would ever grow from those ashes again. Not even a new seed of life.

Link only had three arrows. He had to use them wisely.

"Ya!" Zelda cast a ball of Din's fire at Drago while he hovered in the air. Drago glided to the side. It missed his wing by a mere few inches. His crimson gaze narrowed at her. Swiftly he swooped down and swung his tail at her, knocking to the side and over the edge of the ditch.

She yelped as she just barely caught the ledge and held on for dear life. However it began to crumble beneath her hold...."Ah.." Her eyes widened at the crumbling earth then looked down towards the darkness from which she could see now ground floor.

Link gasped and quickly fired an arrow at the dragon, but it flew pass him instead. Not really caring about the miss he dropped the bow and arrows and dove for Zelda just as ledge gave way and caught her hand. Her eyes drooped with relief as he pulled her up. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' and he nodded and cast a charming smile her way. She blushed. They stood.

A feral growl escaped the dragon at his failed attempt to kill at least _one _of the annoying humans. Link grabbed the bow and arrows again. He took aim. Drago flew higher into the sky and paused just above the trees. Link fired. Drago, however, dove for the ground and the second air missed as it went twirling into the blue of the sky. The elf gritted his teeth in frustration, but then widened his eyes in surprise as Drago continued to dive for the ground.

He dove into the ditch, furthering the break in the earth, and disappeared below.

Link and Zelda stumbled on their feet as the splits and cracks grew beneath them as the dragon navigated underground. Then all was still and quiet.

"Zelda!" Link called to her.

"I know!" She called back. She prepared herself.

Link readied his last arrow in the bow.

Then there came a loud rumble as the earth moved beneath them again. This was their last chance to get it right.

The dragon came smashing through the ground beneath Link with its jaws open, hoping to catch its meal in its mouth. Epona wouldn't have that as she jumped over the dragon's jaws and caught Link as she landed back on stable ground. Drago growled and as it was lifting itself out of the large hole Zelda used her magic to hold him frozen still. His crimson eyes widened in surprise.

Link took his shot from horseback and unleashed the arrow and it went plunging straight into the creature's heart. It yelped as it penetrated and then turned into a bloodcurdling roar of pain as its heart began to fail. Zelda released her hold on him and Drago fell back into the hole of darkness, dead before he reached the very bottom. There was one more final rumble signaling that he made impact with the core below.

Link walked to the edge of the hole to peer down into it, but he saw nothing. Zelda did the same and then locked gazes with the true hero of Hyrule. They both smiled. They were victorious.

* * *

Marth hugged Roy's body closer to himself as they sat in a pile of snow in the cave, in which the roof had been smashed out. They were shrouded in the large shadow of the newly transformed king of ice. He had become at least 30 feet taller, his entire body encased in an armor of ice at such an entirely different level from Marth's that it could only be described as sheer perfection. It shimmered with a glossy touch. He looked unbreakable.

Altea laughed a bellowing laugh that sent shivers down the bluenette's spine. The clouds began to turn a darker gray. It rained again and this time Marth was forced to believe that this day and this dreadful weather could possibly well be the last he ever saw.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm not even going to ask for reviews this time, not that I deserve any for not updating in....years. -wince- Ouch. A blow to my reputation as an author and all chances of becoming one. **

**Marth: -sigh- You might as well kill us all off now. There's no hope for the future...**

**D.K.O: You're just saying that because I killed off your precious Roy. **

**Marth: You horrible, horrible being. -sniff- **

**D.K.O: Yes, I know I'm horrible, but...I can change, really!**

**Marth: -shakes head- No. You're EBAR!**

**D.K.O: What the hell is EBAR?**

**Marth, Link, and Zelda: Evil Beyond All Repair/Recognition. **

**D.K.O: Oh dammit....T_T**


	16. Swords and Shields

_Ember Chapter Fourteen: Swords and Shields_

_Dark, why is it so dark?_

_And why is it cold?_

_Where am I?_

_Where is Marth?_

Roy gazed at the dark world around him with confusion and half-lidded eyes. He could feel himself falling and falling, but the black floor below seemed to be never-ending. Though, it was more like he was floating gently towards nothingness, as if gravity didn't exist here, which it probably didn't.

_I'm all alone here…_

_Am I stuck here forever?_

_Am I…dead?_

His eyes widened in realization. What if he really was dead? He would be stuck here for eternity, and he would never get the chance to see the faces of his family or Marth again. His heartbeat quickened at the thought, scaring him beyond his wits. No, wait, he couldn't be. His heart was beating, which means that he is indeed still alive. Besides, no one is capable of thought if they're dead, right?

_Right! So, I must be unconscious, but how do I wake up? What if Marth needs me? What if he's hurt? And that man! His father…is a terrible person. I didn't know. He never told me, but…he always looked so sad. I should have figured out that _something_ was going on. How could I have been so stupid! Perhaps that's the reason he's been mad at me? No…he wasn't really mad at me until…_

…_the café?_

Roy furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation and befuddlement. What could have happened at the bookstore to make him so mad? He just stormed out of there. Maybe…no it couldn't be, Could it? He slapped a hand to his face and sighed.

_He couldn't be mad at me for staring at Zelda. _

He groaned inwardly and then blushed at the thought of having to explain to Marth that he wasn't head over heels for Zelda or anything like that. However, he had good reason to stop, stare, and stutter. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, but that didn't mean that he had a crush on her. He just admired her beauty.

Wait, why did he have to explain anything to Marth? Marth is always so perverted and he has absolutely no shame in what he does. He remembered all the incidents where Marth tried to seduce him. His cheeks flushed red at the memories. But did that mean that Marth is only flirting or does he really like him? He sighed again. He didn't know. He was too confused. There's only so much thinking a person can do within their own conscience.

Actually…that's kinda weird.

_Oh, never mind that! I need to get to Marth now. I need to focus on waking up. _

He focused with all his might, and the more he focused the hotter it seemed.

* * *

Even though Marth could control ice he felt cold, extremely cold, but most of all he felt powerless. Roy was dead, his father had won, his life was in ruins, and now it was about to meet a sad end. The ice king, his body a sleek, frozen coat of armor, held Marth in one of his gigantic hands, and he was squeezing him, not enough to break any bones, but enough to force the air out of his lungs.

"Well, Marth, how do you feel? Do you still feel as if you defeat me?" The king boomed in a deep , low voice. The ground shook from the vibrations.

Marth wasn't listening to his words. Not this time. He couldn't use them to hang on for dear life. He was losing air and consciousness and he felt as if he could pass out any minute. Darkness was tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"It really is a shame that I have to let you go this way. Though, I won't miss you. You were but a thorn in my side really." He chuckled evilly, watching as Marth suffocated in his grasp. He wouldn't let him die this way though. This boy has defied him one too many times to die an easy death. He would make him suffer and wallow in despair.

His grasp on Marth loosened, sending the teen falling mercilessly to the snow covered ground, face-first. Marth used his hands to push his upper body up, coughing up snow as he did so, and then pushed himself up some more so that he sat with his knees supporting him up.

_This is pathetic. The least I can do is avenge him. I can't just let his death be in vain! _

With new resolve, Marth stood to his feet with a look of determination. "Father I will— " He turned around to see Roy standing up, completely fine, and using fire from his hands to melt the king's legs right from under him, sending him collapsing to the ground face-first like Marth did a moment ago. (Isn't Karma sweet? Especially when it works fast!) "…avenge…Roy?" He could only stare dumbfounded as he gazed upon the healthy redhead.

Roy looked to his right to see Marth staring at him with the most sentimental expression he has ever seen. He blushed and ran over to him to wrap his arms around him in an affectionate embrace.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Marth. Are you okay?" He looked up into the older teen's face to see tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm glad you're safe." He returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "I thought I lost you," he whispered.

"Nah. It takes more than a couple of snowballs to bring _me_ down," Roy joked.

"Hey!" Marth laughed.

They're reunion and happiness was short-lived.

The ice king used the snow beneath him to regenerate his legs, and he stood up again, this time a long icy sword materializing in his hand along with a enormous shield in the other. The weapon and armor briefly banged against each other as he composed himself, the _clang _reverberating through the air like metallic thunder.

"Woah! This is gonna be bad," Roy said quickly.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't have to be. Roy, do you think you can prolong your fire powers till you melt him all the way down?" Marth asked gravely.

Roy knew instantly that this would spell death for Marth's father, but his actions proved deserving of those consequences. He didn't blame Marth for wanting to rid of him, not one bit. However, he didn't know if he had that kind of power.

"Um…" Roy stared up at the 30 foot ice statue . "I don't think I have enough energy or power to continue melting him down until he's finished. That's a lot of ice."

The ice king raised his sword in the air, everything seemingly in slow motion, before it came down quicker than he had raised it. Roy tackled Marth and they both rolled out of harm's way as flurries of snow flew up in the air from the impact. When the sword was raised again, the boys could see where the blade left a long dent in the snow.

Marth thought quickly, searching his mind for a solution to their problem. His maniac father is currently over 30 feet tall, made of ice, armed with a sword and shield, and bent on their demise. Roy was one advantage, his father's insanity was two. They needed one more advantage, one that wasn't quite obvious yet.

"If all this snow wasn't here then maybe we'd have a better chance at getting rid of this guy," Roy said.

_That's it! _Marth turned to Roy. "The climate, the environment. We need to change it!" Marth exclaimed.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Roy asked incredulously. Sometimes Marth just had the impossible on his mind.

"If I can make it snow, then maybe you can manipulate the weather too!" Marth said almost excitedly.

Roy perked up and smiled. On the other hand, sometimes Marth can be a genius. "Alright, I'll try. You distract him while I do this. I have to concentrate."

Marth slapped his hands together and then thrust them forward sending the snow dusting towards the ominous ice figure. The king smirked as he watched Marth's foolish attempts at harming him. Then, he frowned, as he realized that the rushing snow wasn't meant to harm, but to cage. A barrier of ice was forming around the ice monster, encasing him in a frozen wall, a case.

Marth struggled to finish the job, as it took a lot of snow to do so. When he finished, a big cylinder stood outside of the cave, looking out of place in the forest. He fell to his knees , panting as he strained to catch his breath. He was sure that all of his energy was gone or at least it felt like most of it was gone.

Meanwhile, Roy stood with his arms stretched for the sky. He could see the soon peaking from behind the clouds, but it wasn't enough to melt anything. _Come on, come on! Think hot, think hot and humid, enough to melt a 30 foot popsicle, a tasteless, evil popsicle with a sword and shield. _

Beneath their feet, the snow on the ground slowly began to melt. Roy noticed and tried to focus on making it even hotter. He hoped that he didn't have to make it too hot where they'd have heat stroke.

Marth also took notice and looked towards his work of art that he'd made. A huge droplet of water slid down the side of the cylinder. He could hear muffled banging noises coming from the inside. Then, the outside suddenly cracked. He already knew that the king would be able to break through, but he did it to bide Roy some time.

The clouds moved out of the way, letting the sun shine completely through, and it beamed down mercilessly on the forest, benefitting the trees and Roy, but putting both the ice king and Marth at a serious disadvantage. Marth knew this too, but his powers are basically useless against him.

Another crack formed on another side of the cylinder, then another. Then, an ice blade slid straight through, penetrating and deepening one of the cracks and even sending a chunk of ice to fall to the ground. Water was now sliding down the block on all sides as it began to melt , leaving giant puddles on the grassy forest floor. At least the grass was happy.

"Rrargh!" Altea burst through the cylinder with one forceful thrust with his shield, chunks of ice flying through the air to smash into the outside of the cave, to land in beds of grass, and to knock groups of trees to the ground in the lineage of forestry beyond.

Marth flinched. Roy gasped but didn't pause, continuing to brighten and heat the climate without letting the situation get to him too much.

"I will not be defeated by two impudent teenagers!" He roared. He swung his sword fast and hard, scraping up grass and dirt as he smacked Marth right into a tree. The blunette slid down the tree, pain shooting through his back and head, as he came to a stop to drop to his knees. His vision blurred and he felt sickeningly dizzy as the world seemed to spin.

Roy snapped.

Without thinking he screamed and ran towards the ice king and leaped into the air, fire burning in his hands and materializing into a sword. He swung the blade, performing **Blazer** as he slashed the king's leg, arm, and torso, these appendages instantly catching on fire as Roy touched the ground again. For a full minute the ice king was on fire before his whole left side melted and water went splashing to the ground, and he too fell, his only remaining limbs being his right leg, his right arm, and his torso, chest, and head. His shield lay on the ground melting. It wasn't much to worry about now. The king now only had one hand, which still held his long ice blade.

Roy, too worried to awe at the damage he'd done, ran over to Marth to check his injuries. "Marth? Marth! Say something! Please tell me you're okay," Roy pleaded anxiously.

Marth sat up and groaned. "I think I broke something," he replied hoarsely. "Maybe you can heal me later?" He grinned perversely. Roy sweatdropped, wondering how the teen could be so perverted in a time like this, but then again, Marth could be perverted even if they were in a hostage situation.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and helped him up, supporting him while he put most of his weight on Roy.

Altea growled and clutched the sword in his hand tightly. He couldn't stand up or even sit up, so he lifted his head and swung at them, hoping to greatly injure one of them. Marth ignored the pain and tackled Roy to the ground, enabling the both of them to miss the blade that swiped the air cleanly above them.

"T-Thanks! But you really shouldn't do that. You're hurt," Roy chided.

"Yeah, well I figured I owed you for last time." Marth smiled.

Roy shook his head and they both looked towards the helpless king who wasn't much of a body now.

"Stand still you bastards!" He shouted, causing the ground to rumble.

"How did you get that sword?" Marth asked, completely ignoring Altea again.

"I don't know. I got angry and it just appeared out of nowhere." Roy stared down at the blade. "I'll call it my **Sword of Seals**," he announced.

He had some energy left. So, focusing on that, he concentrated all his power into his hand until a sword appeared, materializing for him as it did for Roy. His blade was different from Roy's, but it was still cool nonetheless. He smiled and looked at Roy who smiled back.

"**Falchion**," he said simply.

The two of them readied their swords as King Altea raised his sword again. Roy powered his sword with the intention to burn, Marth powering his sword with the intention to break. Then, as the ice blade came smashing down, the two jumped out of the way, dodging it nicely, and then they raced up for his head and called out their attacks at the same time.

"**Flare Blade!**"

"**Shield Breaker!**"

Simultaneously their blades came down on the remnants of the ice king and the monster shattered, all his pieces burning and melting to puddles of water.

All was quiet.

All was finished.

_Now _Roy stared in awe. He jumped up and shouted for joy. "Whoohoo! We did it! Yeah!"

Marth let out a relieved sigh and sat down tiredly on the grass. _It's finally over… _Roy came and sat down on the grass next to him. Their swords had long vanished after they defeated the monstrous man, almost as if dying along with him.

"Marth?" Roy asked uncertainly.

"Hm?"

"Were you mad at me because you thought I liked Zelda?" Roy could feel his cheeks heating up.

"No," Marth said simply.

His blush turned into a flush of anger. "What! Yes you were! You were mad at me because you thought I had a crush on Zelda and… then you stormed out of the café without even looking at me…" Roy's softened on the last words.

". . ." Marth kept silent.

"I don't like her you know. She's pretty…but I wouldn't date her. She's not interested in me anyway. She has a crush on you. The whole school knows that. Roy went quiet for a moment to see if Marth would respond. When he didn't he grabbed him and turned him around to face him. "Marth! Wha- - "

Marth pressed his lips against his, catching him off guard and muffling anything else he was going to say. He pulled back with a grin, leaving Roy to blush like a school girl. "I'm glad. That makes me happy Roy. I'd be seriously disheartened if anyone ever took you away from me," he whispered with the utmost sincerity.

Roy shook his head and hugged him. "You idiot. I'm yours. I've always been yours. You know that." He struggled to force the blush to disappear from his face. It wasn't working. Marth wrapped his arm around Roy's shoulders and smirked.

"It's about time you admitted it. Now…"

Roy gulped.

"…how about we take this to the next level?"

"W-wait you moron! What next level! Don't be so perverted." Roy squirmed out ofMarth's grasp and ran into the forest with Marth chasing after him.

"Wait Roy, my love! Come back!"

_He always ruins the moment. He can never be serious, can he?_

* * *

When Roy and Marth caught up to Link and Zelda it was nearing dusk. Link let Roy and Zelda ride Epona while he and Marth walked alongside the horse. Although Marth was totally against letting his Roy ride with, as he quoted, "that simple-minded, promiscuous slut" (I have nothing against Zelda!) he trusted Roy enough to be loyal. Along the way the four talked about their victories with Drago and the evil King Altea, both stories equally exciting and amusing.

When the two groups made it to the part of the forest where Link and Roy first met they decided to part ways.

"It was nice hanging out with you two for a day, and thanks for all your help," Roy said with sincerity. He looked at Marth, expecting him to say something, and was quite surprised when he did.

"Thank you…_sigh_….Link…elf boy...for helping Roy to find me and saving me and all. Ahem! And thank you Zelda for…_sigh_…helping to defeat my father's god awful dragon…and being a flirtatious bitch." Marth folded his arms over his chest defensively.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm glad I could be of help," Link broke the silence. "If you ever need our help again you know where to find us. You can rely on us to be your allies." He smiled and Roy gushed at the sight. He had to turn around to hide his blush, which was scarlet red.

Marth, taking notice, growled and grabbed Roy, dragging him away from the two. "Alright, alright! Thank you, goodbye, let's go!"

He seethed all the way back to Roy's house.

"Marth!" Roy whined.

"What?" Marth snapped.

"Stop dragging me!"

"Fine." He let go of Roy and looked away.

They stood in silence in front of Roy's door for a moment.

"So…what happens now? I mean, aren't people going to wonder what happened to your dad and all? Where are you going to stay? What are you going to do?" Roy couldn't help his onslaught of questions. It worried him to think about the consequences of Marth's father's sudden disappearance.

Marth stared at the ground. "I don't know. When it comes down to it whatever happens will happen."

Roy stared at him in shock. Whatever happens will happen? That's all he could say? Suppose he gets taken away? And all he can say is…He bit his lip to keep from shouting at him again and decided instead to focus on searching for his house key, which conveniently – and amazingly enough – was safely tucked away in his pants pocket.

He unlocked the door and allowed Marth to enter first. He watched as Marth headed directly upstairs without stopping for anything else.

What scared him the most was not his answer, but how it was the most serious he has ever been since he'd known him. Marth was never this serious, at least not really.

_Would you really not care if you had to leave me? _He was seriously confused. What happened to the entire perverseness and jealously frenzy? Roy was almost forced to believe that all this had been a mere dream.

* * *

D.K.O. : Wow Marth. Either you're bipolar or a really great actor.

Marth: -Glares- You know…if you decided to make me bipolar I wouldn't have much of a choice but to BE bipolar now would I?

D.K.O: -Thinks for a moment- Yeah, I suppose.

Roy: But in despite of the story, you aren't mad at me are you, Marth?

D.K.O. : -Grins evilly and types on her laptop-

Marth: -Gives Roy the silent treatment-

Roy: … -Cries- T_T

Marth: -Feels guilty. Shakes his head- Seriously, seriously EBAR.

D.K.O. : Oh come now! I can bandage it! –Types again!-

Roy: -Grabs Marth possessively and makes out with him-

Marth: O.O Write more! As a matter of fact, give me that laptop! – Chases Kaori around –

Roy: …I can't believe I just did that. o/o –blush- Those idiots!


	17. Embers of a Dying Past

_Ember Chapter Fifteen: Embers of a Dying Past_

"Marth?"

Roy walked into the guest room, but Marth wasn't there. With a sigh he headed down the hall and made a sharp turn into his room. Upon entering he found Marth laying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank look.

"Marth? Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Sure," the older teen replied as if in a trance. He had the tendency to do that when lost in deep thought.

Roy stared down at him with an expression of concern, his brows furrowed and his mouth a thin line. He sat down next to him and realized just how quiet the house was. His parents weren't home yet. He found it hard to believe that everything that happened had occurred in approximately two days. Surely his parents were out looking for him. He knew he should call to let them know he was alright, and he would, but for right now he needed a little bit more time alone with Marth.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them saying a word before one of them spoke up again.

"So…do you like Elf Boy?" Marth asked dismissively.

Roy rolled his eyes and sighed. "He's nice."

"Nice…as in attractive nice or as in generous nice?" Marth chuckled some.

Roy frowned before saying, "Both."

Marth sat up quickly, nearly making Roy jump at the sudden movement. "So, do you like him more than me then?"

"Argh!" Roy stood up with his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Why is it that every time I find someone attractive you have to go and get so damn jealous! You're impossible!" he shouted.

Marth stared at him in silence before saying, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just that…besides my mom you're the only other person that I have ever loved." He stared at the patterns in Roy's quilt, tracing them with his finger.

The redhead gaped at him. The thought never really crossed his mind. Though, it should have. In school Marth never really paid anyone else any attention. He usually just ignored them all. It made him seem stuck up when in truth he was just misunderstood. Marth figured that out of all the people in their school, Roy understood him best. Realizing this made the redhead feel special.

Roy sat back down again and wrapped his arms around Marth's neck and pressed his lips to his. He pulled back and looked at Marth with a deep blush. The blunette was gaping at him now. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you sometimes, but I want you to realize that I love you too. No one can take your place. I mean that. So…don't be so jealous, okay?"

A smile crept onto Marth's face. "Yes, okay. Hey! You told me you love me. A new beginning, eh?" He grinned and chuckled.

Roy flushed scarlet red and tried to move but found that he couldn't. "M-Marth!" he stuttered. "What are you doing? Lemme go!" He squirmed in Marth's now tightened grasp.

"Awww, I love it when you get all emotional like this. I feel like we're on the same page now. Have you been reading into _The Joys of Yaoi Love_?" Marth asked slyly.

"No I have not!" Roy pushed at Marth's chest with his hands only to have them grabbed and kissed. He whimpered and tugged his arms. "C-Come on! Stop!"

"Nah, not yet." Marth pressed his lips onto Roy's and pressed him gently down onto his back, still wrapped up in the kiss. Roy stared up at him with his sapphire eyes, having gone completely silent, but the blush not yet leaving his cheeks. Marth placed a kiss upon both of his cheeks, then his forehead, and smirked. Not being able to resist, he slipped his fingers into his hair too, caressing it with light strokes that caused Roy to moan and close his eyes halfway.

"It's not fair. You always get your way," Roy mumbled.

"Maybe, but admit it. You like my way. You enjoy it," Marth whispered into his ear with a smirk before kissing it and then sitting up.

"Mmm, so what are you going to do if- -"

Marth put his fingers to his lips, stopping him before he could say more. "They won't take me away Roy. I promise. I won't leave you. "

Roy wanted to say more, but he knew that Marth wouldn't have it, not now. So, he remained quiet and watched as Marth lay down beside him. He hoped that his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed. Perhaps he could convince his parents to let Marth stay with them? It was definitely worth a try. He wouldn't stand by and watch his beloved be taken away by CPS.

With a sigh he reached for his night stand, grabbed the phone, and dialed his mom's number. It ringed only once before she picked up.

"_Hello? Hello! Roy, is that you?" _Came his mother's worried voice on the other end.

"Yes mom, it's me. I'm okay."

"_Oh thank goodness. Where were you young man! We nearly tore through the whole city looking for you! Are you home?" _

Roy cringed at his mother's tone. Yep, she was furious. "Yeah, I'm home. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I was uh…" He looked over at Marth who was staring back at him with a calm expression. He bit his lip before saying, "Marth needed my help."

Marth furrowed his brows at him. Roy mouthed an apology before saying, "Is it okay if he stays with us from now on? I can explain. It's a lot." He cringed a second time at Marth's glare.

It was silent on the other end before he heard a sigh and then, "_Okay. Is he there now? Is he okay?" _

Roy smiled. "Yeah, he's okay." He watched as Marth's expression changed again to one of surprise.

"_That's good. I'm glad both of you are safe. Your father says that he's going to want to talk to the both of you when we get home, you hear me?" _

"Yes."

"_Alright, we'll be home soon and…" _Roy quickly put the phone up to Marth's ear. _"…we love you both." _Marth hung his head.

"We love you too mom. Tell dad I said the same. Bye." Roy hung up, a big smile stretching across his face as he watched tears slide down Marth's cheeks, and although his hair was covering his eyes he could tell he was happy because he was smiling.

"See? We love you Marth. Now I can always keep my eyes on you, and what's more is that now you have three people to get jealous over." Roy's laugh echoed in the room, a melody to Marth's ears.

"Yeah," Marth sniffed. He smiled. "Always."

_**Fin**_

* * *

D.K.O : Now was that heartwarming or what?

Marth: -Big smile- Roy loves me! And I have a family again!

Roy: Yay!

Zelda: Hmph! Marth! Woohoo! –Waves at him—

Marth: -Ignores her completely and snuggles up with Roy-

Roy: -Blush-

Zelda: -Growls- Peach! Get them!

Princess Peach: -Gets evil glint in eye. Takes frying pan out of purse-

Marth: -Gets an even more evil glint in his eye. Freezes her into an ice statue that has a frying pan raised over its head-

Zelda: …

Marth: -Freezes her into a statue as well. Looks around to makes sure no one is watching and kicks it off a cliff. Whistles innocently-

Roy: O.O

D.K.O : Aw Marth! Now look what you did! Now I'm going to have lift a finger to type her back to life. Well, anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I finally finished it and without further ado I bid you all farewell…..until I write another story at least. Now…what to write?

- Ike pops out of nowhere –

Ike: Huh? Where am I?

D.K.O: -Gets evil gleam in eye-

Ike: Uh oh…

D.K.O: Say Ike…do you happen to know what yaoi is?

Ike: SHIT!


End file.
